


The End of an Era

by lenaJ



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaJ/pseuds/lenaJ
Summary: Se situe après la saison 2 mais sans les événements tragiques du final (et malheureusement, pour moi la saison 3 est à oublier). Robin doit rester en terre sainte pour aider le roi et Marian et les outlaws rentrent sans lui en Angleterre. Comment Marian va-t-elle réussir à vivre sans lui ? Fic M/R et léger G/M





	1. Adieux

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic, écrite entre dec 2007 et avril 2008 a été originalement postée sur FFN en Juin 2009
> 
> Dans l'histoire, il y a bien le voyage en terre sainte du final de la saison 2, le complot contre le roi et le gang qui le sauve mais le Shérif ne connait pas la trahison de Marian car Guy ne l'a pas dénoncée, et Allan a bien rejoint le groupe.  
> Marian est en terre sainte mais pas comme ennemie donc ne se trouvait pas dans le désert attachée avec les autres.  
> Donc quand l'histoire commence, le shérif et Guy rentrent en Angleterre suite à l'échec de la tentative de meurtre contre le roi, et Marian a rejoint les outlaws.
> 
> Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous apportera autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Acre, Terre Sainte**

Ils se trouvaient tous sur la plage, prêts à embarquer pour rentrer en Angleterre. Cela aurait dû lui procurer un sentiment de joie de rentrer, mais il n’en été rien, au contraire. Elle se sentait lasse, vide et surtout malheureuse ; car elle rentrerait oui, mais sans lui. Il le lui avait annoncé la veille, alors qu’ils fêtaient tous le succès du sauvetage du roi contre le shérif et leur retour au pays.

_Robin arriva sur la plage où ses compagnons, ses amis ; buvaient, chantaient et riaient. Mais lui n’avait pas le cœur à rire._

_Il s’approcha de Marian qui regardait Much faire le pitre sur les épaules de petit Jean. Elle souriait. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était heureuse. Il s’en voulait terriblement de devoir lui effacer ce joli sourire de son visage._

_Il lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention et lui fit signe de le suivre._

_Une fois à l’écart des autres, elle demanda :_

_\- Tu lui as parlé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il te voulait ?_

_Il prit un air grave._

_\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

_\- …_

_\- Robin !_

_Il prit une profonde inspiration._

_\- Marian, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer avec vous._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps._

_\- Le roi m’a demandé de prendre la tête d’un régiment. Il veut reprendre aux Sarazins le contrôle des ports. Il n’a plus beaucoup d’hommes et il a besoin de quelqu’un pour les mener._

_Je n’ai pas pu refuser, je suis désolé._

_\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas une seconde fois._

_Ces derniers mots furent cités dans un murmure et il ne les aurait pas entendus s’il ne s’était pas rapproché._

_\- Il a besoin de moi Marian._

_\- Mais nous aussi on a besoin de toi. L’Angleterre a besoin de toi._

_\- Il EST l’Angleterre._

_\- J’ai besoin de toi (elle pleurait presque)._

_Il posa la main sur sa joue_

_\- Je sais._

_Elle le regarda, surprise de sa réponse._

_\- Et que fais-tu des autres ? Il ne peut plus y avoir de gang de Robin Hood sans Robin Hood._

_Il la fixa avec ce regard espiègle qu’elle adorait détester._

_\- Ils peuvent devenir le gang du Nightwatchman._

_Elle eut un demi sourire._

_\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Robin tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n’as pas le droit de les abandonner, d’abandonner les villageois. Ils t’aiment, ils comptent sur toi._

_\- Je sais tous ça. Ne crois pas que c’est facile pour moi. Je ne veux pas le faire, mais je dois le faire._

_Elle sourit aux souvenirs que lui rappelaient ces mots._

_\- Il en va de mon honneur et de mes convictions. Toi tu peux me comprendre, tu es comme moi, tu as toujours porté allégeance à notre roi, tu sais que je dois le faire._

_Elle pleurait réellement maintenant._

_\- Oui je comprends. Et c’est ça qui fait mal. Ce serait tellement plus facile de t’en vouloir et de te haïr. Mais je m’en voudrais si je t’empêchais de faire ce que tu crois être juste. Alors fais-le, et reviens vite._

_Il la prit dans ses bras et respira ses cheveux qui sentaient si bon._

_-Merci._

 

Ils se trouvaient donc sur la plage, l’heure des aux-revoir était là. On aurait cru des funérailles.

Robin n’avait annoncé la nouvelle au groupe qu’au petit matin après les avoir réveillé de leur nuit de beuverie car il ne voulait pas leur gâcher la fête, pour une fois qu’ils s’amusaient aussi bien.

Ils avaient accepté la nouvelle assez bien car ils respectaient son choix.

 

\- Maître, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je reste.

\- Non Much, j’ai besoin de toi en Angleterre.

Il se tourna un peu et baissa la voix pour ne pas que les autres entendent :

\- Je veux que tu me rendes un service Much. J’ai besoin que tu veilles sur Marian à ma place. Promets-moi que tu le feras.

\- Oui je le promets. Je sais combien elle compte pour vous. Je veillerai sur elle comme vous le feriez, vous avez ma parole.

-Merci Much.

Et il prit son meilleur ami dans les bras pour une dernière accolade et rejoignit Djaq.

\- Veille bien sur eux Djaq, qu’ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. Je compte sur toi.

Les autres souriaient à cette remarque pendant qu’il l’étreignait.

\- Will, je te confie le gang, tu sauras les mener je le sais.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Will.

\- Mais Rob…

\- Il n’y a pas de mais. Nous sommes Robin Hood, pas je mais nous, ne l’oubliez jamais. Je sais que vous pourrez vous en sortir sans moi. Les villageois ont besoin de chacun d’entre vous. Ne laissez pas tomber.

Petit Jean acquiesça à cette phrase avant de lui dire au revoir.

Puis ce fut le tour d’Allan.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se défièrent. Mais il y avait aussi dans leur regard de l’amitié et un profond respect.

\- Je ne dis pas que je te pardonne Allan, mais je suis content que tu aies repris tes esprits et que tu sois revenu dans le droit chemin.

Les deux hommes sourirent avant de se dire au-revoir.

\- Mais je te préviens, si à mon retour je vois que tu nous as encore trahis, je promets que Marian ne sera pas là cette fois pour sauver ta peau.

Son sourire s’effaça quand il se tourna vers cette dernière.

 

C’était à son tour de dire au revoir à l’homme qu’elle aimait plus que tout, même s’il lui avait fallu du temps pour s’en rendre compte. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand il s’approcha d’elle. Mais quand il fut devant elle, elle s’aperçut que lui aussi avait les yeux brillants.

\- Redis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

\- Parce que tu sais que la guerre n’est pas pour les femmes, c’est trop dangereux, et que je ne pourrais faire attention à moi si je dois d’abord veiller sur toi or tu veux que je revienne vivant n’est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui…Promets-le moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- De revenir vivant

Il sourit à nouveau, elle l’aimait. Sa fierté se gonfla.

\- Je te le promets.

Il la regarda intensément puis l’embrassa.

C’était la première fois qu’ils s’embrassaient en public, devant les autres, mais tout deux s’en fichaient. Ils étaient dans une bulle et plus rien d’autre ne comptait.

Les autres justement, un peu gênés, s’éclipsèrent.

Au bout d’un moment, quand ils furent à bout de souffle, ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre.

Robin la regarda avec tout l’amour qu’il lui portait.

\- N’oublie pas notre projet. Je m’occupe du retour du roi, occupe-toi du shérif. Seulement ensuite on pourra enfin être ensemble, et à ce moment je te promets que jamais plus je ne te quitterais.

Elle acquiesça alors qu’elle posait sa tête contre son torse.

\- Et n’oublie jamais que je t’aime !

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, répondit-elle.

Et ils restèrent dans leur petit monde encore un long moment.


	2. Surprise

**2 mois plus tard, Château de Nottingham**

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, cette chambre qu’elle détestait.

Elle n’aurait pas du se trouver là, non elle n’aurait pas du. Elle devrait se trouver à Sherwood, avec l’homme qu’elle aime, et non dans ce château et passer son temps à faire semblant.

A faire semblant d’être loyale envers le shérif, à faire semblant que quelque chose serait possible entre elle et Guy.

Guy…

Il lui avait sauvé la vie…plusieurs fois, et ne l’avait pas dénoncé.

Grace à lui, elle pouvait encore informer les outlaws des méfaits du Shérif, et ainsi tenir la promesse qu’elle avait faite à Robin de le combattre.

Guy…

Il avait changé depuis quelques temps. Il était plus accessible, plus tendre avec elle. Ils leur arrivaient même de rire ensemble quelques fois. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, une sorte d’affection, celle que l’on ressent envers un ami. Il se montrait si prévenant à son égard.

Elle savait qu’il l’aimait, et cela la mettait mal à l’aise. Il avait fait des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas pour autant qu’il souffre… pas à cause d’elle.

Après se qu’il s’était passé en Terre Sainte, il devait se douter qu’elle pactisait avec la bande de Robin Hood, mais il lui avait quand même permis de vivre au château ; certainement pour la surveiller, mais peut-être aussi pour la protéger.

Elle se sentait coupable de devoir le trahir, mais il le fallait. Pour le roi, pour l’Angleterre…pour Robin.

Robin….

Son amour, sa raison de vivre. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Même pendant ses 5 ans d’absence il ne lui avait pas autant manqué car cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas le détester pour apaiser sa douleur. Non pas cette fois…au contraire, elle l’aimait comme jamais elle ne pensait pouvoir aimer quelqu’un. Elle n’aurait jamais pu imaginer avant qu’un amour puisse être aussi fort.

Cela faisait 2 mois qu’ils s’étaient quittés et cela lui semblait une éternité.

Soudain, elle eu une révélation qui la fit frissonner jusqu’à l’échine.  

\- Oh mon Dieu…

 

**Village de Clun**

Comme toutes les semaines, Marian amenait au village les quelques miches de pain qu’elle avait réussi à dérober aux cuisines du château (non sans l’aide des servantes qui y travaillaient).

Mais quand elle arriva, les soldats du shérif l’avaient malheureusement précédé.

Il régnait une atmosphère de terreur et de cruauté. L’air empestait la fumée, des femmes criaient, des enfants pleuraient, des hommes étaient au sol, inconscients. D’autres saignaient ou avaient le visage tuméfié.

Les soldats étaient en train de collecter les taxes mais ils étaient beaucoup plus violents qu’à l’accoutumer. Ils étaient en train de saccager les maisons, emmenaient de force ceux qui ne pouvaient pas payer et pour la première fois, prenaient même aux villageois les maigres ressources qu’ils avaient pour se nourrir : volailles, porcs, chèvres…

Un soldat poussa un villageois qui tomba à terre.

Marian se précipita vers lui pour l’aider à se relever.

\- Que faite-vous ? Vous n’avez pas le droit !

\- Oh que si ! Ordres du shérif Milady.

\- Mais vous ne voyez pas que ces gens meurent de faim ?

\- Pas d’argent pour payer les taxes, pas de nourriture. Nouvelles directives.

\- Mais comment voulez vous qu’ils payent s’ils n’ont plus rien à exploiter ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Pas mes affaires ! maugréa le soldat en s’éloignant, tenant un autre villageois par le col pour le mettre en cage.

Marian tenta de s’interposer mais se retrouva bientôt à mordre la poussière.

Elle se releva très vite, mais se sentait impuissante face à tous ces soldats et à cette situation.

Ces villageois avaient besoin du Nightwatchman.

Elle se sentait face à un cruel dilemme. Elle devait faire quelque chose, agir, vite, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C’était trop risqué…car elle n’était plus seule désormais.


	3. Soupçons

**Château de Nottingham**

Elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, d’un pas rapide et décidé. Elle était en colère et comptait bien demander des explications au shérif.

Heureusement, après avoir demandé de l’aide aux outlaws, ils étaient arrivés à temps au château pour éviter la pendaison des pauvres villageois et les libérer.

Le shérif devait lui aussi être furieux, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, il était effectivement en train de hurler après Guy et même de le frapper.

\- Vous êtes bon à rien ! Un minable ! Un enfant de 5 ans serait plus capable que vous de me ramener cette vermine. Je les veux Gisborne ! Je veux les voir pendus, écartelés, bouffés par les corbeaux. Je veux…

Il s’interrompit en voyant Marian.

\- Marian ! dit-il d’un ton mielleux

Marian fut choquée de sa surprenante capacité à retrouver son calme en à peine quelques secondes.

\- Vos amis m’ont encore bien eu. Je vois que même sans Hood ils sont encore…capables. Quelle malchance ! dit-il avec un sourire que Marian ne sut interpréter.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis !

\- Ah non ?

Il y eut un silence qui la mit très mal à l’aise. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Guy pour obtenir un indice mais celui-ci fixait le sol. On aurait dit un petit garçon venant de se faire réprimandé par sa mère.

Elle décida de détourner la conversation. Après tout puisqu’elle était là, autant dire ce qu’elle avait à dire, même si elle devait avouer qu’elle craignait le shérif. Il venait de lui démontrer à l’instant que ses réactions étaient imprévisibles.

\- Pourquoi avoir donné l’ordre de leur confisquer le peu de nourriture qu’ils ont ? L’argent ne vous suffit plus ? Le peuple meurt de faim. Comment voulez-vous qu’ils vous paient s’ils n’ont même plus la force de travailler.

\- Je me contente simplement de récupérer ce qui est à moi… Faites attention ma chère ! C’est fou ce qu’il y a des vols ces temps ci.

Il insinuait que…Oh bon sang, elle faillit perdre pied mais elle se ressaisit. C’était ce qu’il cherchait : la déstabiliser. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, cela aurait été se dénoncer elle-même. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de rétorquer :

\- Ce n’est pas une raison. Ces gens volent parce que c’est leur seul moyen de survivre…Vous n’avez pas le droit de faire ça.

Il se rapprocha à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage et la fixa avec un regard d’autorité, mélangé à du dédain et de la colère.

\- J’ai tous les droits au contraire.

C’était une façon indirecte de lui montrer que le débat était clos.

Elle préféra ne pas insister. Cela valait mieux…pour sa couverture qui était déjà pas mal ébranlée.

Elle acquiesça de la tête ce qui fit naitre sur le visage du shérif un sourire de satisfaction.

Elle fit une petite révérence, et tout en quittant la pièce, fixa Guy qui n’avait pas bougé depuis tout à l’heure, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

Elle se sentait frustrée, mais aussi en colère et en même temps un peu effrayée.


	4. Tu me manques

**Village de Locksley**

Elle se trouvait, contemplant le coucher du soleil, sur la colline dominant le village, là où, elle le savait, aimait se recueillir Robin. C’est justement pour cela qu’elle s’y trouvait. Car elle aimait penser à lui en contemplant le village où s’était écrit le début de leur histoire. Là où elle avait rencontré le jeune Lord, où ils jouaient ensemble (ou plutôt où il la taquinait), où ils avaient appris à ce connaître puis plus tard où ils flirtaient. Là où elle avait appris à l’aimer. Là où il la demanda en mariage pour la première fois et où il lui annonça ensuite qu’il l’abandonnait pour la guerre.

Mais c’était du passé tout ça. Elle songea plutôt à l’avenir, au petit être qui grandissait en elle.

Oh mon Dieu… Comment était-ce possible…Une seule nuit…Une seule et unique nuit merveilleuse la veille de son départ quand il lui avait annoncé qu’il ne rentrait pas en Angleterre, il y aura bientôt 3 mois de cela.

Elle se surprenait à les imaginer, tous les trois, heureux, vivant dans la demeure qui vit grandir Robin, chez lui…chez eux.

Mais c’était impossible. Trop d’obstacle leur barraient la route, à commencer par le shérif.

 

Quand elle s’était rendu compte de sa grossesse, une vague de panique l’avait submergée. Maintenant, elle s’était faite à cette idée, mais elle était toujours autant effrayée…par l’inconnu, et par l’avenir.

Si elle avait été dans une bulle avec rien autour hormis Robin, sans cette situation actuelle qui était déjà assez compliquée sans devoir ajouter en plus l’éducation d’un enfant, elle aurait pu être la plus heureuse des femmes.

Mais malheureusement ce n’était pas le cas. Le shérif était bien réel. L’absence du roi et du père de son enfant aussi.

Que faire ? Pourquoi était-elle seule à devoir surmonter ça ?

Mais même si Robin avait été là, éduquer un enfant dans une forêt, dans un climat de danger quotidien n’était pas la meilleure des solutions.

Elle se sentait totalement perdue. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu’une larme lui chatouillait la joue.

\- Robin je t’en prie…reviens vite ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! dit-elle avec une profonde tristesse, la main sur son ventre.

 

**Pendant ce temps, Terre Sainte, Port de Jaffa**

La nuit était tombée et la lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant la mer de ses rayons argentés.

Robin était sur la plage, assis dans le sable, encore chaud du soleil éclatant de la journée.

Il contemplait le port en contre bas et le bateau qu’il prendrait demain pour rentrer en Angleterre, auprès de sa Marian.

Elle était son pays, son chez lui, son havre de paix. Comme elle lui manquait !

Sa nuit passée avec elle n’avait fait qu’empirer ce sentiment. Il pensait à elle constamment, à son odeur, à sa peau si douce…

Il avait du mal à se concentrer dans la journée (lui ayant valu quelques mésaventures) et ne dormait pas la nuit, repensant sans cesse à ses magnifiques yeux bleus emplis d’amour et de désir.

Il était heureux ce soir, car il serait bientôt de nouveau à ses côtés.

Le roi avait en effet réussi à instaurer la paix avec Saladin (le vrai cette fois-ci). Ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur une entente de 5 ans au terme de laquelle la cité de Jérusalem resterait musulmane mais serait ouverte aux pèlerins chrétiens. Tous les soldats pouvaient ainsi rentrer chez eux.

Il avait réussi. Il rentrait, le roi avec lui. Tout ne pourrait ensuite qu’aller mieux.

\- Je serais bientôt là mon amour !


	5. Mise au Point

**Château de Nottingham**

Marian était dans le couloir, s’apprêtant à entrer dans sa chambre après avoir essayer d’obtenir quelques informations auprès des gardes sur les activités du shérif, quand elle vit Guy venir dans sa direction d’un pas assuré…ou peut-être pressé.  
-Marian !  
Quand il fut près d’elle, elle reconnut la lueur dans ses yeux : l’inquiétude.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je dois vous parler !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pas ici ! dit-il en désignant la porte de sa chambre.  
Même si elle savait ne pas avoir à craindre Guy, du moins le pensait-elle, elle appréhendait ses actions s’ils se retrouvaient seuls dans une chambre. Mais elle se ressaisit. Après tout ce n’était pas la première fois.  
Elle ouvrit donc la porte et le fit entrer.  
\- Je vous écoute !  
\- Le shérif a des soupçons ! dit-il en refermant la porte.  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Une boule se format dans sa gorge.  
\- Sur quoi ?  
\- Sur vous !  
\- Sur moi ?  
Oh non…elle était découverte.  
\- Il pense que les vols de nourriture et le sauvetage des prisonniers sont vos œuvres !  
\- …  
\- A-t-il raison ?  
\- Non je…  
\- Ne me mentez pas !  
Il n’avait pas crié. Au contraire. Sa voix était calme et posée et ses yeux presque suppliants. Il ne voulait pas la juger. Il voulait seulement la vérité. Elle décida de la lui donner.  
\- Oui… C’est vrai.  
Guy soupira, apparemment de soulagement. Il le savait donc et n’espérait juste aucun mensonge.  
\- Vous êtes dans de beaux draps.  
\- Comment l’avez-vous su ?  
\- Un cuisinier a parlé…sous la contrainte.  
\- Oh mon dieu non ! Est-il ?  
\- Non, juste prisonnier…et un peu amoché.  
\- Je m’en veux. Je n’aurais pas du.  
\- Non, vous n’auriez pas du !  
\- Que dois-je faire ?  
Elle se sentait totalement désemparée et perdue.  
\- Je ne sais pas ! avoua-t-il. Le shérif a toujours eu quelques soupçons mais là vous lui avez donné le bâton pour vous battre.  
\- Que va-t-il faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Certainement vous pendre. Vous savez qu’il l’a déjà fait pour moins que ça.  
Un sanglot lui traversa la gorge et elle se mit à pleurer. Sa vue se brouilla, sa tête lui tournait et elle fut obligée de s’adosser au mur pour ne pas tomber.  
Guy s’avança, prudemment, et lui toucha l’épaule. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il l’a pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.  
Elle se laissa aller contre lui et pleura encore plus fort. Elle en avait besoin.  
Elle songeait à son bébé. Il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d’avoir connu la vie…non…il ne pouvait pas. Elle était complètement déboussolée et se blottit encore plus près contre Guy. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur pour lui redonner un peu de vie.  
\- Marian !  
Il s’écarta un peu pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- J’ai peut-être une solution !  
Elle reprit tout à coup espoir et le fixa d’un air interrogateur.  
\- J’ai déjà émis cette solution mais…peut-être que si je vous épousais ?  
Elle s’écarta totalement de lui.  
\- Le shérif a besoin de moi. Il n’oserait pas s’en prendre à ma femme ! Je lui suis trop indispensable pour qu’il prenne le risque de se faire un ennemi. Car je ne le permettrais pas…qu’on vous fasse du mal.  
Elle le regarda avec un mélange de compassion, de tendresse et de remerciements.  
\- Je ne peux pas ! murmura-t-elle.  
Il s’avança vers elle, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui avaient coulées de long de ses joues.  
\- Je suis de votre côté Marian. Je tiens à vous et je promets de vous protéger du mieux que je pourrais. Faites-moi confiance !  
Il fallait qu’elle lui dise. Elle n’avait plus le choix.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis déjà mariée !


	6. Trois mois plus tôt

**3 mois plus tôt, Acre, Terre Sainte**  
_  
\- Il en va de mon honneur et de mes convictions. Toi tu peux me comprendre, tu es comme moi, tu as toujours porté allégeance à notre roi, tu sais que je dois le faire._  
_Elle pleurait réellement maintenant._  
_\- Oui je comprends. Et c’est ça qui fait mal. Ce serait tellement plus facile de t’en vouloir et de te haïr. Mais je m’en voudrais si je t’empêchais de faire ce que tu crois être juste. Alors fais-le, et reviens vite._  
_Il la prit dans ses bras et respira ses cheveux qui sentaient si bon._  
_-Merci._  
_  
Soudain, Robin s’écarta vivement d’elle et posa un genou à terre. Marian avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise quand il demanda :_  
_\- Veux-tu m’épouser ?_  
_\- Quoi ? Mais Robin, tu m’as déjà posé cette question et tu sais bien que oui !_  
_\- Non je veux dire…veux-tu m’épouser maintenant ?_  
_\- Quoi là ? Tout de suite ?_  
_\- Oui maintenant, tout de suite, sur le champ ! dit-il en riant._  
_Marian se mit à rire avec lui et il lui prit la main d’un geste vif et se mit à courir._  
_\- Robin où m’emmènes-tu ?_  
_\- Tu vas voir !_  
_Il rentra prestement dans une tente et alla réveiller l’homme qui y dormait._  
_\- Peter, réveilles-toi !_  
_\- humm !_  
_\- Allez réveilles-toi ! Tu as un mariage à célébrer !_  
_\- Quoi ! Quel mariage ? dit l’homme d’une voix pâteuse._  
_\- Le mien._  
_-Quoi ? Cette fois-ci, le moine templier était parfaitement réveillé. Tu rigoles ?_  
_\- Non pas du tout !_  
_En prononçant ces mots, Robin désigna Marian qui était resté à l’entrée et qui regardait la scène avec le sourire d’une femme qui allait se marier à l’homme qu’elle aimait._  
_\- Peter, je te présente Marian !_  
_\- Ma…Marian ? Ta Marian ? Celle dont tu n’as pas arrêté de me parler pendant 5 ans ?_  
_Robin eut un sourire éclatant qui lui montait jusqu’aux oreilles._  
_\- Ah ben je comprends mieux ! dit le moine en sortant du lit._  
_\- Allez dépêches-toi ! s’impatienta Robin._  
_\- Oui ! Laisse-moi le temps de m’habiller. Attendez-moi dehors, j’arrive !_  
_Robin s’exécuta et entraina Marian avec lui._  
_\- Alors comme ça tu as parlé de moi à tes copains de batailles ! dit Marian en croisant les bras, amusée._  
_Robin fit une moue désolée._  
_\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu m’as abandonné pour la guerre il y a 6 ans et tu rabâchais les oreilles des tes compagnons à mon sujet pendant cette guerre justement ?_  
_\- Marian ! Je t’ai abandonné c’est vrai, mais ça n’empêche pas que je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer, et que je t’aimerai jusqu’à la fin de mes jours._  
_Elle le fixa avec des yeux emplis d’amour. Elle s’approchait pour l’embrasser quand le moine sortit de sa tente._  
_\- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il._  
_Robin le regarda et Peter compris tout de suite et sourit d’un air entendu._  
_Le jeune Lord pris la main de sa future femme et se mit en marche, le moine sur leurs talons._  
_Ils passèrent non loin de l’endroit où se trouvaient les outlaws. Ceux-ci chantaient à tue-tête et semblaient déjà bien grisés._  
_Ils marchèrent encore pendant un bon quart d’heure, en silence quand ils arrivèrent au sommet d’une falaise._  
_Marian eut un soupir d’exclamation._  
_\- Oh mon Dieu ! Robin, cet endroit est magnifique._  
_\- Pas autant que toi !_  
_Elle lui sourit et reporta son attention devant elle._  
_La lune, presque pleine, était haute dans le ciel et éclairait la mer qui s’étendait à perte de vue._  
_Il faisait encore chaud et l’air de la mer leur amenait l’odeur des embruns, mêlée au parfum exotique des arbres en fleurs qui les entouraient. On pouvait percevoir leurs couleurs vives malgré la nuit._  
_\- As-tu ta bague ? demanda Robin._  
_Elle enleva la chaine qu’elle portait autour du cou et récupéra l’anneau qui lui servait de pendentif pour le lui donner._  
_Le moine se posta face à eux, dos à la mer._  
_\- Fais vite ! demanda Robin. On a déjà trop attendu._  
_Le templier se racla la gorge avant de commencer._  
_\- Robin de Locksley, acceptes-tu de prendre cette femme ici présente pour épouse, de l’aimer et de la chérir. Dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_  
_Robin eut un frisson d’excitation. Il se tourna vers celle qu’il aimait et répondit avec tout l’amour dont il était capable :_  
_\- Oui je le veux !_  
_\- Marian Fitzwalter, acceptes-tu de prendre cet homme ici présent pour époux, de l’aimer et de le chérir. Dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_  
_Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle prononça les mots qui allaient changer sa vie à tout jamais._  
_\- Oui je le veux ! murmura-t-elle, la voix pleine d’émotion._  
_Une larme roula sur sa joue quand Robin lui glissa l’anneau frais sur son annulaire._  
_\- Tu peux embrasser la mariée !_  
_Il s’approcha tout doucement. Ils se regardèrent comme jamais ils ne l’avaient fait auparavant, avec les yeux de la passion et du grand amour._  
_Il s’empara de ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur et scella de cette façon leur mariage._  
_\- Je t’aime !_  
_\- Je t’aime !_


	7. Tout va mal

\- Je suis déjà mariée !

Il s’écarta totalement d’elle et la fixa, le regard empli d’incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

Il avait murmuré ce mot.

Elle hésita :

\- Je suis mariée Guy ! dit-elle doucement. Pardon !

\- Robin ?

Ce n’était pas une question, juste une constatation.

\- Oui ! Sa réponse, donnée dans un souffle, fut presque inaudible.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, doucement, les épaules voutées, en titubant presque.

Il n’était pas en colère visiblement, juste horriblement déçu et trahis, ce qui était bien pire.

Marian aurait préféré qu’il crie car elle ne supportait pas de devoir lui faire tant de mal.

Guy ouvrit la porte, appela le garde dans le couloir et prononça quelques mots qu’elle ne put entendre.

Il revint ensuite dans la chambre et la fixa, d’un regard totalement abattu :

\- Sortez !

Marian ne sut comment réagir.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Il criait enfin maintenant mais reprit vite son calme.

\- Paul vous mènera hors de Nottingham. Je m’arrangerai pour que votre sortie se fasse dans la plus grande discrétion, ensuite, je me décharge de votre sécurité et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous. Mais je présume que les compagnons de Locksley aideront la femme de leur chef !

Sa voix était pleine de rancœur et d’amertume à présent.

\- Adieu Milady !

Mon Dieu que cette phrase était froide et impersonnelle.

Et il sortit de la chambre.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Venez Madame ! dit le garde en tendant le bras. Dépêchez-vous avant que Sir Guy ne change d’avis.

Marian se ressaisit à ces mots. Guy la laissait partir. Il lui donnait une chance de sortir du château vivante. Il fallait qu’elle saisisse cette opportunité maintenant.

 

**Pendant ce temps, Terre Sainte, Port de Jaffa**

 

Le sable était rouge. L’air, sentant l’odeur âcre du sang, faisait résonner l’écho des cris d’agonies et de douleur, ainsi que le tintement des épées qui s’entrechoquaient.

C’était une embuscade.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Robin combattait un homme cagoulé. Il cria des ordres tout en parant une attaque.

\- Le roi ! Protégez le roi !

Il enfonça sa lame dans le ventre de son assaillant et couru en direction du souverain, tout en évitant plusieurs attaques.

Il était presque à ses côtés quand un homme, immense, surgit devant lui et attaqua.

Il évita l’épée de justesse et planta son épée dans la poitrine de l’ennemi.

L’homme tomba à genoux quand Robin entendit crier. Il se détourna pour voir le roi, assommé, emmené par ces hommes.

Il allait à sa rescousse quand il sentit une douleur vive, non…plutôt inimaginable. Il descendit le regard vers son bas ventre pour voir une auréole rouge s’agrandir.

Il tomba au sol. Tout, autour de lui, devenait flou. Les cris des anglais devenaient que bourdonnements à ses oreilles. Les nuages au dessus de lui tourbillonnaient.

\- Marian ! Je suis désolé !

Puis ce fut le trou noir.


	8. Douloureuse annonce

**2 mois plus tard, outlaws’ camp, Sherwood**

\- J’ai faim !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Much.

\- Bah quoi ? C’est interdit d’avoir faim ?

Un gargouillis accompagna ses paroles et le petit groupe se mit à s’esclaffer.

\- D’accord Much ! répondit Djaq. Fais un feu, je vais chercher le lièvre !

\- Oh non pas du lièvre, on en a déjà mangé hier ! reprit Much

\- Je croyais que t’avais faim ! rétorqua Allan, levant un sourcil.

Much marmonna dans sa barbe et se leva pour faire ce que lui demandais Djaq. Les autres se remirent à rire de plus belle.

Marian se leva à son tour pour aller aider Much.

Elle prit au passage quelques buches que Much s’empressa de lui prendre des mains.

\- Vous ne devez pas porter ça. Allez-vous asseoir. Je m’en occupe !

Marian émit un petit rire et le regarda, amusée.

\- Much, je suis enceinte, pas en sucre !

Il lui reprit des mains une buche qu’elle avait ramassée, avec un air de remontrance.

\- Peut-être, mais j’ai promis à Robin de veiller sur vous comme il le ferait, et je doute qu’il accepterait de mettre en danger son enfant !

Marian sourit franchement :

\- Much ! Tu n’exagères pas un peu là. ? Ce n’est qu’un malheureux bout de bois !

\- Tttt ! Allez-vous asseoir !

Marian n’aimait pas qu’on lui donne des ordres, mais elle savait que Much essayait de faire de son mieux et voulait tout simplement tenir une promesse. Alors elle alla se rasseoir avec les autres.

\- Vous finirez par vous y habituer ! dit Petit Jean

\- J’en doute. Il m’exaspère ! répondit-elle, sur un ton léger et amusé, car elle n’en pensait pas un mot.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien occupe-toi de ton feu ! rétorqua Allan

Et ils se remirent à rire, mais furent stoppés net par les paroles de Will :

\- Le signal !

\- Chouette ! On va pouvoir s’amuser un peu. Je commençais à m’ennuyer ! rétorqua Allan en se levant. J’espère que c’est un gros gibier.

Petit Jean retint Marian par le bras.

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée !

\- Oh allez Petit Jean. Moi aussi je m’ennuie. J’ai besoin d’un peu d’action.

\- Ce n’est pas raisonnable.

\- Je suis une grande fille ! Arrêtez de me choyer. Je promets d’être très prudente. Et elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliants qui eurent raison de lui.

Et ils se mirent en marche.

\- Hé attendez-moi ! hurla Much. Vous ne devriez pas venir ! dit-il à Marian une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Mais ils étaient déjà arrivés.

Le piège de Will avait embourbé une diligence.

\- Hé, hé ! C’est effectivement un gros gibier ! dit Allan, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Ils sortirent tous leurs armes et encerclèrent la diligence, ainsi que les hommes qui étaient autour à essayer de la dégager.

Allan, avec un plaisir évident, les accueillit :

\- Bonjour messieurs ! Nous n’allons pas vous embêter longtemps. Juste une collecte de droit de passage !

\- Un droit de passage ? dit un homme, richement vêtu, et visiblement le propriétaire du carrosse. Je ne savais pas qu’il fallait payer une taxe pour traverser cette forêt ! Je vois que la région à beaucoup changer depuis six ans pour que des hors-la-loi fassent la loi ! dit-il en riant, visiblement pas intimidé du tout.

Much arrêta Allan qui s’apprêtait à prendre la bourse qui pendait à la ceinture du noble.

\- Six ans ? Ça fait longtemps bien loin de chez vous ! remarqua-t-il.

\- Et oui. Pendant que vous vous amusez à détrousser de loyaux sujets de la couronne, je me battais pour notre bon roi en Terre Sainte !

\- En Terre Sainte ? Depuis quand êtes-vous revenu ? demanda Marian.

\- Nous avons accosté à Portsmouth il y a une semaine !

Marian se sentait soudain légère de bonheur. La Terre Sainte ? Une semaine ? Robin est rentré pensa-t-elle, ivre de joie.

C’est cependant Will qui posa la question :

\- Nous avons un ami qui était en Terre Sainte, à Acre, dans la garde personnelle du roi. Robin de Locksley. Savez-vous s’il était sur le bateau ?

L’homme prit soudain un air grave.

\- Quoi vous n’êtes pas au courant ?

Marian eut un frisson qui lui courba l’échine. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il y a eu une embuscade ! Notre roi s’est fait enlevé, et la majorité des soldats y ont laissé leur vie.

Un petit cri strident fendit l’air : Marian tomba à genoux.

Djaq s’agenouilla près d’elle pour essayer de l’apaiser.

Tout le groupe avait les larmes aux yeux ou une boule dans la gorge. Seul Petit Jean eut la force de poser la question fatidique :

\- Et Robin ?

\- Tous les survivants étaient sur le bateau. J’en fais partie.

Tout le monde comprit. Il termina néanmoins :

\- Il n’était pas sur le bateau…Je suis désolé !

Robin…mort...ce n’était pas possible…non…

Marian se leva d’un bond et courut aussi vite qu’elle le put. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais qu’importe, la seule chose qui comptait était de s’éloigner de cet homme. Des branches lui griffaient le visage dans sa précipitation. Le vent accentuait la froideur de ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle courut jusqu’à perdre haleine et quand elle n’en put plus, elle s’arrêta enfin et s’allongea sur un tapis de mousses, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu n’avais pas le droit…tu m’avais promis ! hurla-t-elle.

Et elle pleura des heures, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus verser une seule larme.


	9. Proposition indécente

**Village de Clun**

 

Much et Marian étaient en train de distribuer des victuailles aux villageois.

Elle avait du insister pour venir et aider Much mais les outlaws avaient fini par céder et accepter d’un commun accord qu’elle aille au village avec lui.

Ils savaient tous qu’elle avait besoin de s’évader ; et se rendre utile pouvait lui faire oublier la funeste nouvelle de la semaine passée.

Mais à condition bien sûr qu’elle reste discrète.

 

Ils faisaient le maigre bonheur des paysans quand des bruits de chevaux au galop leur parvinrent.

Marian eut juste le temps de remonter la capuche de sa cape qu’elle aperçut un grand étalon noir, chevauché par un homme habillé tout de cuir…Guy, accompagné de quelques soudards.

\- Marian ! Éclipse-toi ! Vite !

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les chevaux quand Much la retint.

\- Non ! Ils te verront ! Attends-moi à l’orée de la forêt. Je t’y retrouve avec les chevaux dès que je peux.

\- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais me débrouiller ! Maintenant pars, vite !

Pour sa sécurité et surtout celle de son enfant, Marian obéit. Elle se couvrit encore plus le visage, et partit à pied en direction de la forêt.

 

Cela ne faisait pas 5 minutes qu’elle attendait au point de rendez-vous qu’elle entendit des sabots marteler le sol.

\- Much ! dit-elle en sortant de sa cachette mais fut stoppée net de surprise. Guy ?

Bon sang ! Pourquoi était-elle sortie de la forêt aussi imprudemment, sans avoir vérifié au préalable que c’était bien le hors-la-loi ?

Se maudissant, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la forêt. Un maigre espoir lui disait que peut-être Guy la laisserait partir, comme la dernière fois.

\- Marian !

Quelle sotte pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher comme si de rien n’était.

Guy descendit de cheval et courut dans sa direction.

-Marian, attendez ! Je voudrais vous parler ! dit-il en lui agrippant le bras pour l’obliger à s’arrêter et se retourner. Ce qu’elle fut bien obligée de faire.

\- Vous m’avez pourtant bien dit le contraire la dernière fois que l’on s’est vu.

\- S’il vous plait Marian, écoutez-moi !

Il avait visiblement eu le temps de se calmer en 2 mois.

Elle le fixa d’un air impatient.

\- J’ai appris la nouvelle ! Marian je suis désolé.

\- Je ne veux pas de vos condoléances hypocrites. Je pense au contraire que cette situation doit bien arranger vos affaires !

\- Je mentirais effectivement si je disais que sa mort me fait de la peine. Mais j’en ai pour vous ! Je m’inquiète pour vous !

\- Il ne faut pas ! Je me débrouille très bien sans vous !

\- Marian ! insista-t-il, laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour vous !

\- Nous n’avons pas besoin de vous !

\- Nous ?

C’est alors qu’enfin, Guy remarqua le ventre bombé sous sa cape.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit.

Marian pris enfin conscience du danger que représentait cette révélation et prit peur.

Elle se mit à courir mais Guy fut plus rapide et la retint.

\- Non attendez ! Ne craignez rien. Je…Je ne dirais rien. Attendez s’il vous plait.

Pas rassurée pour autant, elle fit cependant ce qu’il lui demandait.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita mais à quoi bon.

\- Bientôt 6 mois !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Ecoutez Guy, je ne comprends pas l’intérêt de cette conversation. Laissez-moi partir !

\- Vous avez l’intention d’élever cet enfant dans la forêt ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse d’autre ? Je n’ai pas d’autres options.

\- Ce n’est pas le meilleur endroit ! remarqua-t-il.

\- Vous vous souciez du bien-être des enfants maintenant ?

\- Du vôtre oui !

\- Et celui de Robin ! rectifia-t-elle, hurlant presque, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Guy émit une exclamation bourrue, peut-être dégoutée pensa-t-elle.

\- Ecoutez Marian ! Je comprends votre peine, et je veux vous aider.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé. Vous ne me devez rien !

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas que je veux votre bien ! Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua. Il criait maintenant, excédé. Je tiens à vous et je ne veux que votre bonheur ! Vous m’avez manqué pendant ces deux derniers mois. Je me suis aperçu que sans vous, je n’étais qu’une loque. Je pense à vous sans arrêt. Vous hantez mes nuits et même mes journées. J’ai besoin de vous Marian.

\- Oui ! Et maintenant la place est libre ! dit-elle d’un ton amer.

\- Laissez-moi-vous offrir le rang qui vous revient : celui d’une Lady. Ainsi qu’une éducation dans un foyer pour votre enfant !

\- Je ne comprends pas : vous êtes prêt à élevé l’enfant de votre ennemi ? dit-elle déstabilisée et incrédule.

\- Je vous aime Marian ! Et oui, je suis prêt à l’élever comme le mien si je vous ai en contrepartie.

\- Je suis mariée !

\- Vous êtes veuve ! rectifia-t-il.

Ces mots lui transpercèrent le cœur et il s’en rendit compte, malheureusement trop tard.

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il la regarda, surpris, la marque de ses doigts restant imprimée sur sa joue.

\- Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Mais vous l’avez fait ! dit Marian, haineuse.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que Robin était votre mari. Je sais que c’est son enfant, et je sais aussi qu’il restera à jamais dans votre cœur. Mais une femme enceinte doit être mariée. Je peux vous apporter la sécurité, à vous et au petit.

\- Vous acceptez donc de vous rabaisser à n’être qu’une substitution ? Je ne peux accepter votre offre Guy. Je vous apprécie et je veux être honnête avec vous. Vous méritez une femme qui vous aime. Qui vous aime vous, et non par dépit. Je suis désolée Guy.

Et elle partit en direction du camp.

\- Réfléchissez à ma proposition ! dit-il dans son dos tandis qu’elle s’éloignait.


	10. Grave décision

Much était furieux. Marian ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça.

Les autres, assis, suivaient la conversation mais ne disaient mots. Mais Marian percevait néanmoins leur colère.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Avez-vous perdu l’esprit ?

\- Je suis très rationnelle au contraire ! Peut-être même trop ! se dit-elle à elle-même.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! Il hurlait. Pleurait de rage même.

\- Je le dois Much !

\- Avez-vous pensé à ce que dirait Robin ? Mais non que suis-je bête. Vous l’avez oublié.

Ta femme t’a déjà oublié ! dit-il en direction du ciel.

\- Much tu ne peux pas dire ça. C’est justement parce que je pense à lui et à ce qu’il m’a laissé que j’agis comme ça. Je veux protéger notre enfant !

\- Parce que vous croyez qu’il sera protégé avec…lui ? Allan venait d’intervenir dans la conversation.

\- Je pense qu’il sera plus en sécurité à Locksley…chez son père, que dans cette forêt.

\- Guy ne peut rien vous apporter de bon ! tenta de raisonner Petit Jean.

\- Il m’apporte un toit Jean. Il m’apporte la certitude que mon bébé vivra au chaud pendant l’hiver. Qu’il aura des cadeaux pour ses anniversaires et une chambre à lui…

\- Vous êtes si… ! Much ne put terminer sa phrase, ne voulant pas être vulgaire. Comment pouvez-vous concevoir de vivre dans la maison de Robin avec son pire ennemi qui élève son enfant ?

\- Je n’ai pas le choix Much ! Je veux simplement protéger le cadeau qu’il m’a fait. Je sais que Guy est la dernière personne que Robin voudrait pour élever son enfant. Mais c’est aussi la seule qui puisse m’aider.

\- Parce que nous on ne peut pas c’est vrai ! continua Much, ironique. Je me décarcasse depuis des mois pour être à vos petits soins, pour être sûr que tout va bien et que tout se passe le mieux possible. Pour être sûr que vous ne manquiez de rien…

\- Je sais ça Much ! Sachez tous que je me rends compte de tout ce que vous faites pour moi, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Mais ma décision est prise !

\- Alors ne comptez plus sur nous ! termina Much en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre qui trainait à terre.

Puis il s’en alla, plus furieux que jamais. Les autres le suivirent, non sans un regard de reproche envers Marian avant de s’éloigner.

Seul Djaq resta près d’elle.

\- Je comprends ! dit-elle doucement. Une mère ferait l’impossible pour le bien de son enfant. Mais promettez-moi une chose ! demanda-t-elle.

Marian acquiesça.

\- Parlez-lui de son père ! dit-elle en désignant son ventre. Qu’il sache qui il était et combien les gens l’aimaient. Qu’il sache que son père était un homme bien…un héros…celui de son pays.

\- Sois sûr que je le ferais ! Plutôt deux fois qu’une ! dit-elle dans un sourire sans joie.

Et Djaq, dans un dernier regard vers Marian, partit rejoindre les autres.

 

**Pendant ce temps à Bat Yam, sud de Jaffa, Terre Sainte**

\- Non reste couché ! dit un homme mulâtre, avec un fort accent.

\- Je dois me lever Tarik ! répondit Robin. Je n’en peux plus de cette chambre.

\- Mais ce n’est pas prudent ! Ta blessure pourrait se rouvrir. Je te rappelle que tu as été gravement blessé !

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de me le rappelé, je le sens à chaque seconde ! dit-il dans un rire douloureux. Mais il faut que je parte. J’ai déjà trop attendu.

\- Attends Robin ! Il y a eu du nouveau pendant que tu dormais. Les garçons sont revenus. Un informateur a parlé…au sujet de l’enlèvement.

Il eut à ces mots toute l’attention de Robin, qui faisait son bagage.

Robin l’interrogea du regard, l’encourageant à continuer.

\- Ce serait apparemment l’œuvre des autrichiens !

\- L’Autriche ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ? se demanda Robin.

\- Ca je ne sais pas l’ami. Ce sont vos histoires. Nous avons assez de problèmes ici pour se soucier de ceux en Europe.

Robin soupira et prit son sac.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- En Autriche ! dit-il dépité.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Depuis le temps que tu me parles de ta belle Angleterre !

\- Non Tarik ! Il faut que j’éclaircisse cette histoire. Et que je fasse le maximum pour sortir mon roi de cette situation. J’ai promis à quelqu’un de rentrer au pays avec lui ! dit-il avec une étincelle d’amour dans les yeux en pensant à sa femme.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre encore un peu, te reposer ? Ce serait plus prudent.

\- Non ! Cela fait plus de deux mois que j’attends. Il faut que je parte !

\- Alors fait attention à toi mon frère ! dit le sarrasin en prenant le jeune Lord dans ses bras pour une accolade d’adieux.

\- Je sais ce que je te dois l’ami !

\- Je l’ai fait pour mon frère ! Que son âme soit en paix auprès d’Allah ! Et pour la bonté d’un chrétien qui jadis l’épargna ! dit le maure avec un sourire de gratitude envers Robin.

\- Merci pour tout.


	11. Nuit de noce

**Locksley Manor**

Marian se trouvait dans la chambre de Robin…ou plutôt celle de Guy.

Elle était maintenant une femme mariée. Pour la seconde fois pensa-t-elle amèrement.

\- Je n’avais pas le choix. J’ai fais ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire ! se dit-elle à voix haute pour se convaincre.

Ils s’étaient marié en toute intimité dans l’après midi, ici à Locksley. Elle pouvait encore entendre le remue-ménage causé par leur mariage dehors. Une petite fête avait suivi au manoir où Guy avait convié quelques habitants privilégiés. Elle avait essayé de faire bonne figure mais le cœur n’y était pas. Elle sentait de plus le regard accusateur de quelques villageois qui avaient eu vent de sa relation passée avec le vrai maître des lieux.

Mais maintenant elle se trouvait dans cette chambre.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien et redoutait comme la peste ce qui allait suivre : sa nuit de noce.

Elle était en proie à ses tourments quand le marié entra dans la pièce. Il avait enlevé sa veste de cuir et ne portait qu’une fine chemise dont on pouvait voir les muscles à travers.

Elle fut troublée et se détourna.

Il s’approcha doucement et vint se poster derrière elle. Il dégagea les cheveux de la jeune femme et posa un baiser léger comme la brise sur son cou, où battait son pouls, qui allait d’ailleurs à vive allure.

\- Ma femme ! dit-il en la serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

Elle pouvait maintenant percevoir son désir aux creux de ses reins, ce qui l’affola davantage. Elle se dégagea et lui fit face, ce qui permit à Guy de s’emparer de ses lèvres.

Son baiser était presque brusque, sans aucune douceur. L’impatience pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et le repoussa, gentiment.

Guy lui jeta un regard incrédule.

\- Pardonnez-moi ! dit-elle doucement. Je ne peux pas !

Il soupira, déçu et frustré.

\- Laissez-moi du temps ! demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Mais elle se sentit obligée de se justifier.

\- Au moins jusqu’à l’accouchement. J’ai entendu dire que ce n’était pas bon pour le bébé de…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Il hocha la tête, vraiment déçu mais compréhensif.

\- Reposez vous !

Et il sortit de la chambre, prenant même le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle s’affala sur le lit, éreintée mais tellement soulagée.


	12. Retour

**5 mois plus tard, Outlaws’ camp, Sherwood**

Petit Jean revenait au camp. La chasse avait apparemment été bonne.

Il fit un tour panoramique des lieux puis demanda :

\- Will et Djaq ne sont pas revenus ?

\- Non ! Mais j’ai comme l’impression qu’ils ne vont pas revenir tout de suite ! repondit Allan, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ou qu’ils vont revenir bredouilles ! renchérit Much sur le même ton.

\- Bah peut-être pas ! remarqua Allan d’un air entendu qui fit s’esclaffer Much.

\- Laissez-les tranquilles tous les deux ! gronda Petit Jean. Ils ont bien le droit de s’évader un peu ! On en a tous besoin ! dit-il d’un air triste.

\- Ah ça pour s’évader, ils doivent s’évader ! continua Allan, ce qui provoqua un fou rire à Much.

\- J’ai comme l’impression qu’on parle de nous !

Les outlaws se retournèrent. Will et Ddaq venait d’arriver, main dans la main, et portant chacun un lièvre dans l’autre main.

\- Mauvaises langues ! reprocha Jean aux deux autres sans que les nouveaux arrivants puissent entendre.

Allan essaya de se contenir et se racla la gorge avant de demander :

\- Je vois que la chasse a été bonne ! N’est-ce pas Will ?

Much pouffa.

\- Oui très bonne ! renchérit Will avec un sourire en passant devant eux et en donnant une tape derrière la tête d’Allan une fois arrivé à son niveau, ce qui eut raison de la maitrise de Much qui s’écroula à terre de rire, et qui fit malgré tout sourire Petit Jean.

Mais un craquement de branche fit naître le silence.

\- Shutt ! fit Jean en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Les autres s’armèrent en moins de deux, parés à l’attaque.

Mais Much, redevenu très sérieux, et même pâle rompit le silence, ainsi que sa garde.

\- Jésus, Marie, Joseph !

\- C’est impossible ! murmura Djaq.

Tous poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur.

\- Ben quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

Et Robin se mit à rire en ouvrant les bras, attendant qu’on l’accueil comme il se doit.

Ce que les autres firent sans attendre en criant de joie.

\- On te croyait mort ! dit Allan, pendant que tous serraient en même temps Robin dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Mais je vais bientôt l’être si vous ne me lâchez pas ! Vous m’étouffez, précisa-t-il.

\- Oh pardon ! dit Much en le lâchant et en remettant son bonnet pour se donner une contenance.

\- C’est incroyable ! dit Will, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Une fois tout le monde remis des retrouvailles, Robin posa la question.

\- Pourquoi croyiez-vous que j’étais mort ?

\- Bah c’est le comte de Mansfield ! commença Much. Il est revenu de Terre Sainte il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, et nous a expliqué ce qui s’y est passé. Il nous a dit pour l’enlèvement du roi, et aussi que presque tout le monde avait été tué.

Robin prit un air sombre.

\- Oui c’est vrai. J’ai été gravement blessé.

Puis il sourit :

\- Mais je suis là maintenant !

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Djaq.

Alors Robin raconta toute l’histoire.

\- Il y a eu une embuscade le jour où l’on devait rentrer. C’est là que le roi s’est fait enlevé. J’ai été poignardé, mais un Sarazin m’a trouvé quelques heures plus tard. Il a des dons en médecine et m’a sauvé.

\- Un sarazin ? Sauver un chrétien ? s’étonna Allan

\- Tous ne sont pas des tueurs sanguinaires Allan ! s’emporta Djaq. Et certains sont emplis de bonté et de compassion ! lui dit-elle d’un air accusateur.

Puis elle reprit, envers Robin :

\- Tu es resté tout ce temps en Terre Sainte ? Cela devait être très grave pour une convalescence aussi longue.

\- Non ! J’ai quitté la Terre Sainte il y a plusieurs mois maintenant.

\- Ou étiez-vous alors ? demanda Much

\- En Autriche !

\- En Autriche ?

\- Oui, avant mon départ, j’ai appris qui avait commandité l’enlèvement.

\- Mais ce sont les germaniques qui l’ont enlevé ! reprit Will. L’empereur Henri VI a demandé une rançon.

\- Oui je sais. Mais ce sont bien les autrichiens que j’ai combattus. Le duc Leopold V a ensuite remis Richard à Henri, mais je ne l’ai appris que sur place. J’ai appris qu’il demandait une rançon et ne pouvant rien faire, je suis rentré.

\- Bienvenue chez toi ! lui dit Petit Jean en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Puis Robin détailla le camp.

\- Où est Marian ?

Ah, la question fatidique. Tous se regardèrent mais c’est Djaq qui prit la parole.

\- Robin ! dit-elle d’un air grave. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose !


	13. Retrouvailles

**Locksley Manor**

Marian se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle voulait profiter de l’absence de Guy pour se reposer un peu. Les pleurs nocturnes incessants de son fils l’avaient épuisée.

Elle s’apprêtait à se coucher quand une flèche fendit l’air et vint se planter dans l’armoire en bois de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Son cœur manqua un battement mais elle se reprit vite. C’est impossible se raisonna-t-elle. Se devait sûrement être des enfants en train de jouer avec ce qu’ils ne devraient pas.

Mais une tête apparut soudain devant la fenêtre. Puis ce fut un corps tout entier qui pénétra dans la chambre.

Marian ne put en croire ses yeux. Non, elle devait rêver. Oui c’est cela elle venait de se coucher et elle était en train de rêver une scène qu’elle avait déjà imaginé des milliers de fois.

\- Eh bien je vois que tu es bien installée. J’espère que ma chambre te convient !

Le son de sa voix la sortit de sa torpeur. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il était bien là, réel, devant elle. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, ivre de joie.

\- Mon dieu Robin ! C’est un miracle ! dit-elle en riant.

Et elle se dégagea pour l’embrasser avec tout l’amour dont elle était capable.

Mais elle ne rencontra qu’une ligne dure et mince, infranchissable.

Surprise, elle se dégagea et rencontra enfin ses yeux. Ils exprimaient de la colère et de la déception.

Elle comprit enfin la situation.

\- Ce n’est pas les retrouvailles que j’avais imaginé !

\- Moi non plus ! répondit-il.

Son ton était dur et froid.

\- Robin ! Je n’avais pas le choix !

\- On a toujours le choix ! répondit-il, toujours sur le même ton.

\- TU ne m’as pas donné le choix !

\- JE ne t’ai pas donné le choix ? C’est la meilleure ! s’emporta-t-il.

\- Je te croyais mort ! se défendit-elle.

\- Ah ? Et bien je vois que tu n’as pas mis longtemps à faire ton deuil !

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça !

\- Non ? …Je me fais poignarder. J’attends pendant des mois de pouvoir rentrer, pensant à toi à chaque seconde et je vois quand je rentre que ma femme a épousé un autre homme ! Gisborne qui plus est !

Il avait prononcé le nom de ce dernier avec une haine manifeste. Elle s’emporta à son tour.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais certainement pas te marier avec ce chien !

Il avait crié ces mots, ce qui provoqua des pleurs dans la chambre voisine.

Marian ne voulait pas craquer. Non, surtout pas devant lui.

\- Excuse-moi ! dit-elle en le contournant pour pouvoir atteindre la porte et sortir.

Robin la suivit.

Elle entra dans la chambre et prit son fils dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Robin les fixa, avec un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Félicitation ! Ton mari a bien fait son boulot ! dit-il amèrement.

\- Quoi ?

Elle était perdue

\- Tu crois que…

Elle s’adressa à son fils.

\- Et bien tu vois Matthew, je pensais que ton père était meilleur en calcul !

\- Matthew ? dit-il, surpris.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tu me crois assez vicieuse pour donner au fils de ton ennemi le nom de ton père ?

Robin ne sut quoi dire. Il était maintenant totalement perdu. Il s’assit sur une chaise qui trainait dans la chambre mais une voix au rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre. C’était celle de Thornton.

\- Vous êtes déjà rentré messire !

\- J’ai juste oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre !

Marian paniqua.

\- Vas-t-en Robin !

Il ne réagit pas.

\- Vite ! Je t’en pris !

Et elle lui tira le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

\- Sors !

Robin sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Les bruits de pas de Guy dans l’escalier se rapprochaient.

Il dégaina son épée, les yeux emplis de haine. Marian ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Non Robin ! Je t’en pris. Pas maintenant ! chuchota-t-elle.

Robin la fixa puis descendit le regard sur le nourrisson dans ses bras.

Il acquiesça en rengainant son épée puis ouvrit la fenêtre et se tourna vers Marian.

\- Nous n’avons pas terminé cette conversation !

Puis il sauta.


	14. Explications

**Outlaws’ camp, Sherwood**

\- Mais ça va pas t’es malade ? Robin qu’est-ce qui te prend ? dit Djaq, surprise et un peu effrayée de sa réaction.

En effet, Much était à terre, totalement sonné, et se tenait le nez. Il venait de se prendre un coup de poing magistral.

\- Pourquoi ne m’avez-vous rien dit ?

\- On voulait que t’aies la surprise ! répondit Allan en reculant d’un pas, de peur de s’en prendre une aussi.

\- Ah une surprise ? Eh ben je vous annonce que vous avez réussi !

\- Et bien je vois que la paternité ne vous réussi pas ! dit Much, qui avait repris ses esprits.

\- Oh toi ! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ? La laisser épouser Gisborne alors qu’elle portait mon enfant !

\- Et vous vouliez qu’on fasse quoi ? L’attacher à un arbre pour ne pas qu’elle s’échappe ? Vous la connaissez, quand elle a quelque chose en tête personne ne peut l’en empêcher.

Robin se radoucit. Visiblement Much avait trouvé le bon argument.

Il s’assit sur un rocher, complètement abattu.

Djaq vint près de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- On a pensé que c’était mieux que tu le découvres par toi-même !

\- Qu’est-ce que je vais faire Djaq ?

Elle le regarda avec plein de compréhension.

\- Je dois dire que ça fait un choc. Je ne m’y étais pas préparé !

\- C’est la définition des surprises ! dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Un fils ! Je suis père Djaq, tu te rends compte ?

Son regard redevint soudain empli de colère.

\- Et c’est Gisborne qui l’élève !

\- Si ça peut te consoler, j’ai entendu dire que Guy ne s’occupait pas beaucoup de son « fils ».

\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

\- C’est une mère à présent Robin. Une mère qui ne vit que pour le bien de son petit.

Robin sembla réfléchir à cette phrase puis se leva brusquement.

Le groupe le regarda s’éloigner, jugeant qu’il valait mieux le laisser un peu seul.

 

Un peu plus tard, Marian arriva au campement.

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Il est là bas ! répondit Much sans même un regard vers elle, en pointant la direction ouest.

Elle hésita à ajouter quelque chose mais s’abstint, acquiesça et partit dans cette direction.

Elle le trouva assis, les yeux dans le vague, sur le tronc d’arbre où ils s’étaient déjà embrassés lors de retrouvailles.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir mais savait que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça cette fois.

\- Ton chien de garde t’a laissé sortir ?

Elle vint s’asseoir près de lui.

\- Guy est reparti à Nottingham pour affaires !

\- Pour affaires ! dit-il dans un rire ironique.

Il y eut un silence. Marian ne savait par où commencer.

\- Robin… ! Ne m’en veux pas je t’en pris ! Il faut que tu comprennes que ma vie a changé. J’ai changé…et mes priorités aussi. Notre fils compte à présent plus que tout pour moi. J’ai choisi l’option qui me paraissait la meilleure.

\- Je ne crois pas que Guy soit la meilleure option.

\- Il l’était il y a 6 mois.

-…

\- Robin, tu n’étais pas là ! Tu m’as laissé seule dans cette situation. Je n’avais pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu aurais pu rester ici avec les autres !

\- Mais bon sang Robin, regardes autour de toi. Tu crois vraiment que c’est la place d’un bébé !

\- Il est hors de question que je lui laisse mon fils et ma femme et que je fasse comme si de rien n’était.

\- Tu le dois Robin ! Au moins pour le moment. Si tu aimes un tant soit peu notre fils tu le feras !

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Il avait articulé chaque syllabe et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Marian posa sa main sur son cou.

\- Souviens-toi de ce qu’on s’était promis. Ramener le roi, s’occuper du shérif, et seulement ensuite être heureux. Nous n’avons pas le choix.

Puis elle se leva.

\- Il faut que je rentre avant que Guy ne revienne !

\- Oui c’est ça, va t’occuper de ton mari ! dit-il amèrement.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! s’emporta-t-elle. Grandis un peu ! Tu crois que cette situation me plait ? Que je vis avec lui de gaieté de cœur ? C’est toi mon mari Robin et tu seras toujours le seul et l’unique à mes yeux. Tu es le père de Matthew bon sang, et ça personne ne pourra jamais nous l’enlever.

Robin, l’écoutait, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle s’approcha de lui et lui leva le menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

\- Je t’aime, ne l’oublie jamais ! Mais maintenant il faut que je parte retrouver Matthew.

Et elle accompagna le geste à ses paroles.

Robin la regarda partir, le cœur en mille morceaux. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal.


	15. Confrontation

Robin revint au campement un peu plus tard. Il avait ainsi eu le temps de réfléchir et de se calmer.  
Il eut des remords quand il vit le nez enflé de Much.  
\- Pardon Much, je suis désolé ! J’étais en colère mais tu n’y es pour rien. Je sais que tu as fait ton possible pour éviter qu’elle quitte le camp ; mais je crois malheureusement qu’elle a eu raison de le faire ! dit-il d’un air infiniment triste.  
\- Vous êtes pardonné ! répondit celui-ci dans un sourire.  
Robin prit alors son ami par le cou et l’étreignit.  
\- Tu as tenu ta promesse ! dit Robin.  
Much acquiesça, ému et heureux que son maître et ami se rende compte qu’il a effectué sa mission du mieux qu’il pouvait.   
\- Je n’aurai pas supporté de vous décevoir !  
\- Tu l’as pourtant fait des dizaines de fois !   
Cette phrase effaça aussitôt le sourire de Much. Mais Robin s’esclaffa, ce qui fit rire les autres qui avaient été témoins de la scène. Much comprit qu’il le taquinait et se mit à en rire aussi.

**Locksley Manor**

Marian revint à Locksley, mais ses pensées étaient à Sherwood auprès d’un certain hors la loi.   
Il avait vraiment fallu qu’elle soit forte pour le quitter. Mais elle pensa soudain à son fils, ce qui la convaincu aussitôt qu’elle avait fait le bon choix. Oui elle avait fait ce qu’elle devait faire…pour Matthew.  
Mais ses pensées furent détournées par la présence de Guy dans la salle à manger.  
\- Vous êtes déjà rentré ? dit-elle, surprise.  
\- Où étiez-vous ?   
Son ton était dur. Il était visiblement en colère. Ce qui était souvent le cas ces temps-ci remarqua-t-elle.  
\- A Clun ! Je suis allée porter des remèdes à la fille de Marie qui est malade.  
\- Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de ne pas sortir seule sans m’en avoir parlé avant. Surtout pour ces maudits paysans !  
\- Je ne pensais pas devoir vous conter tous mes faits et gestes Guy ! dit-elle excédée en se dirigeant vers l’escalier.  
Mais il l’a rattrapa par le bras au passage.  
\- Excusez-moi ! se radoucit-il. C’est seulement que j’ai quelques petits soucis en ce moment et je ne veux pas avoir à m’inquiéter pour vous en plus de cela.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Voyant qu’il n’était pas déterminé à répondre elle continua :  
\- Guy, je suis votre femme. Vos soucis sont les miens aussi. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse ?  
Il soupira mais se décida tout de même à répondre.  
\- Une rumeur !  
\- Un rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ?  
\- Mes soldats m’ont rapporté les propos de ces paysans. Ils disent avoir vu Robin Hood.  
Marian déglutit péniblement. Que devait-elle répondre ? Elle choisit l’étonnement.  
\- Guy, vous savez bien que c’est impossible ! dit-elle tristement pour appuyer ses paroles.  
Guy la jaugea. Il doutait.  
\- Il n’est pas venu ici dites-moi ?  
\- Vous voulez vraiment me faire du mal ? dit-elle d’une tristesse feinte. Je commence à peine à faire mon deuil et vous me parlez de Robin en m’annonçant qu’il est peut-être vivant. Vous êtes cruel !  
Elle fit mine de partir mais il l’arrêta de nouveau.  
\- Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…C’est juste que je ne veux pas vous perdre. Et puis ce n’est qu’une rumeur après tout ! se reprit-il en la rapprochant encore plus contre lui et en lui caressant la joue.  
\- Guy !   
\- Vous m’avez manqué aujourd’hui ! lui dit-il dans un regard concupiscent.  
Et il commença à l’embrasser tout en lui caressant le dos, puis de plus en plus bas.  
Mais des pleurs se firent entendre à l’étage. Marian se dégagea.  
\- Il a faim ! Il faut que j’y aille.  
Elle montait les marches quand elle l’entendit donner un coup de poing sur la table.  
Elle souriait. Son fils lui avait sauvé la mise…encore, pensa-t-elle.


	16. Provocation

**Village de Nettlestone**

\- Je vais perdre patience ! s’énerva Guy.  
Les pauvres villageois étaient tous en ligne, à genoux, attendant une correction qu’ils ne méritaient pas.  
\- Je repose la question ! Qui a volé la récolte de blé destinée au shérif ?  
Voyant que personne ne répondait, il s’emporta davantage.  
\- Très bien !  
Il fit signe à un de ses soldats qui comprit aussitôt l’ordre et amena un jeune homme de force devant Guy.  
\- Je vais donc lui couper un doigt. Ce sera ensuite la main d’un de vous autre, puis le bras d’encore un autre et ainsi de suite. Vous comprenez le principe ? dit-il dans un sourire sadique. J’ai même peur qu’il ne reste plus rien à couper au final si vous ne vous décidez pas !  
Voyant que les villageois, terrorisés, ne disaient toujours mot, il sortit son poignard et s’apprêta à couper le doigt du pauvre malheureux quand une flèche fendit l’air et vint finir sa course dans un poteau derrière eux.  
\- Oh bah mince, j’avais visé la tête !  
Guy relâcha immédiatement l’homme et se tourna en direction de la voix.  
Robin, accompagné de la bande, arrivait à cheval et en descendit avec une grande agilité, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.  
\- Tu n’as pas honte de t’en prendre à ces pauvres innocents !  
Il s’adressa à ses comparses.  
\- Il est tellement mauvais qu’il n’ose pas s’attaquer à quelqu’un qui sache un minimum se défendre, de peur de se prendre une dérouillée.  
Les outlaws se mirent à rire, ce qui sortit Guy de sa stupeur.  
\- Toi ! Je te croyais mort !  
\- Ca t’arrangeait bien hein ? répondit Robin sur un ton très explicite.  
Les deux hommes se toisèrent et Guy comprit parfaitement de quoi il parlait.  
\- Ces vermines de paysans disaient donc vrai.  
\- Je dirais plutôt que c’est toi la vermine ! répondit-il, provocateur.  
Guy, hors de lui, ordonna aux soldats de s’emparer d’eux, ce qui fit détaler les hors-la-loi.  
\- Rattrapez-les bande d’imbéciles ! vociféra-t-il en donnant un coup de pied aux fesses de son sergent, et tout en sachant pertinemment qu’ils reviendraient bredouilles, comme à chaque fois.

**Château de Nottingham**

Guy arriva, rouge de colère, dans la grande salle.  
\- Gisborne mon ami, que se passe-t-il ? dit le shérif d’un ton las, les pieds sur la table en train de boire du vin.  
\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ! Très mauvaise !  
\- Humm ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez encore été dans l’incapacité de vous faire respecter de la plus basse classe ? De faire parler les porcs les plus incultes et les plus faciles à dresser qui soient.  
Guy préféra ignorer la remarque.  
\- Robin Hood !  
Ce simple nom suffit à énerver le shérif qui se redressa aussitôt.  
\- Il est revenu monseigneur !  
\- Vous voulez dire entre quatre planches je suppose !  
\- Vivant !  
Guy sursauta quand le shérif planta un couteau qui trainait dans la table.  
\- Comment est-ce possible Gisborne ? hurla-t-il.  
Guy secoua la tête négativement mais ne répondit pas.  
\- Ahhhhh !  
Il se rapprocha de Guy de manière à frôler son visage.  
\- Il nous faut une parade Gisborne. Vous savez que ce n’était pas du tout le BON MOMENT !!!!  
\- Oui je sais !  
Mais le shérif redevint tout à coup très calme et secoua le doigt en l’air en marchant de long en large, signe qu’il réfléchissait. Puis il eut soudain un sourire sadique qui dévoila sa dent dorée.  
\- Je suppose que monseigneur vient d’avoir une brillante idée !  
\- Plus que brillante Gisborne : géniale !  
\- Et puis-je connaître vos plans ?  
\- On va tout simplement lui tendre un piège !  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez être bête parfois ! Un appât Gisborne.  
Guy comprit soudain de quoi il parlait et un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! murmura-t-il.  
\- Oh arrêtez-moi ce sentimentalisme ridicule !  
Puis il eut un sourire machiavélique qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n’importe qui.  
\- Ayez une carotte, et la bourrique viendra à vous sans réfléchir ! dit-il dans un rire qui fit écho dans pratiquement tout le château. 


	17. Piège

**Outlaw’s camp, Sherwood**

Marian, sur son cheval, arriva à toute vitesse.  
Robin avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas mais en eut la confirmation quand Marian fut assez près pour qu’il puisse voir son visage, baigné de larmes.  
Il se précipita vers elle tandis qu’elle descendait de sa monture. Les autres stoppèrent leurs activités pour regarder la scène, inquiets.  
\- Matthew ?  
Robin se doutait que seul son fils pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil.  
Et en effet elle acquiesça.   
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Guy ! essaya-t-elle d’articuler à travers ses sanglots. Le château !  
\- Marian, calme-toi et raconte-moi !  
Elle respira profondément pour essayer de refouler ses larmes et tenta de lui expliquer.  
\- Je suis allée à Clun ! J’avais confié Matthew à Lisa et quand je suis revenue il n’était plus là. Lisa m’a expliqué que Guy l’a emmené à Nottingham auprès du shérif pour sa « sécurité » soit disant. Il n’avait aucune raison de le faire.  
Et elle se remit à pleurer :  
\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
Robin comprit soudain et se détesta.  
\- C’est ma faute ! déclara-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Répondit Marian en relevant la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux, totalement perdue, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
\- J’ai vu Guy ce matin, et je l’ai un petit peu…provoqué.  
Il y eut un silence, qui fut soudain rompu par le claquement d’une gifle.  
Mais Robin lut dans ses yeux qu’elle regrettait déjà son geste et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler comme il le pouvait.  
\- Je vais te le ramener Marian !   
Mais Will intervint :  
\- Robin, c’est un piège !  
\- Je sais ! dit-il, résigné.  
Il se dégagea de la jeune maman pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Je te promets que tu le tiendras dans tes bras très bientôt, même si je dois mourir pour ça !  
Puis Robin se tourna vers ses compagnons.  
\- Je vais à Nottingham !  
\- Alors nous aussi ! répondit Much, ce qui fit acquiescer le reste de la bande.  
\- Oui, nous aussi !  
Robin, dans un demi-sourire, les regarda d’un air entendu.  
\- Nous avons un plan à échafauder ! 

**Château de Nottingham**

Les pas de Robin raisonnaient dans le couloir désert du château. Il était seul. Il arriva devant un escalier de service. Il vérifia que personne ne le suivait et s’y engouffra pour monter à l’étage. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’idées où chercher mais préféra commencer par le plus logique, à savoir la nursery, bien qu’il se doutait qu’elle se trouvait inoccupée depuis des années.  
Il pensait à son fils. Il n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de le contempler et cela lui faisait mal de penser qu’il pourrait mourir sans n’avoir jamais pu le prendre dans ses bras. Il n’en revenait toujours pas : il était père… et Guy avait l’intention de lui enlever ce plaisir.  
Sa colère monta d’un cran en pensant à l’homme qui vivait avec Marian. Sa Marian.  
Il arriva dans un couloir, encore plus sombre que le précédent et commença à ouvrir les portes.  
Il avait déjà visité trois chambres quand il vit une servante quitter celle au bout du couloir, avec ce qui ressemblait à des langes dans les mains.  
Il se cacha dans l’ombre d’une alcôve et attendit que la femme quitte le couloir.  
Il avança ensuite à pas de loup jusqu’à la chambre et ouvrit la porte.  
Un berceau trônait au milieu de la pièce, éclairée par quelques faibles bougies.  
Il s’approcha et vit une forme enveloppée dans des couvertures.  
Il eut juste le temps de la toucher et de s’apercevoir que c’était un leurre que la porte s’ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer le shérif, suivi de Guy et d’une bonne vingtaine de gardes.  
C’était trop facile, pensa-t-il. Il se maudit intérieurement d’avoir été aussi bête.  
\- Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! dit le shérif, apparemment sincère mais pas dans le meilleur sens du terme. Mais je te croyais plus malin que ça !  
\- C’est mon cadeau de retour ! lui répondit Robin sans perdre le sourire malgré la situation. Mais je vois que vous avez quasiment besoin d’une armée pour m'attraper ? Quel compliment ! Vous avez peur que je m’échappe ?  
Le shérif ne répondit pas mais eut un sourire forcé, puis s’adressa à Guy :  
\- Je vous l’avais dit Gisborne : une bourrique ! Finalement la lèpre qui vous sert de femme m’aura servi à quelque chose. Bel appât vous ne trouvez pas ? dit-il à Robin dans un sourire sardonique. Vous ne trouvez pas ça mignon ? demanda-t-il à Guy mais sans attendre de réponse. Le célèbre Robin des bois qui se fait prendre comme le dernier des idiots pour son horrible progéniture.  
Puis il hurla aux gardes :  
\- Emmenez moi ça au cachot !  
Il s’apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers Guy.  
\- Je vous laisse vous amuser ! Profitez-en bien.  
\- Soyez en sûr ! rétorqua ce dernier envers Robin dans un regard sadique.  
\- Oh ! Et quand vous aurez fini, débarrassez-m’en. Je vous laisse ce plaisir. Vous l’avez bien mérité ! lui dit-il comme un avare compliment.


	18. Règlements de compte

**Prisons du château, Nottingham**

Robin se trouvait dans une geôle, les mains derrières lui attachées à un poteau. Il étouffa un cri de douleur quand Guy lui assena un coup dans les côtes.  
\- Tu pensais pouvoir revenir comme si de rien n’était hein ? lui dit-il en lui lançant un coup de poing au visage, ce qui lui fendit la lèvre en deux. Tu pensais pouvoir me reprendre Marian ?  
Et ce fut un nouveau coup, sur la pommette cette fois.  
Mais c’est dans mes bras qu’elle s’endort tous les soirs ! lui dit-il dans un sourire satisfait.  
D’ailleurs je te laisse avec joie ton batard de fils. Marian me donnera bientôt le mien ! lui dit-il provocateur. Je crois même qu’il est déjà en route ! dit-il dans un rire.  
S’en était trop. Robin ne pouvait plus supporter de l’écouter. Dans une vague de rage, il essaya de se détacher mais en vain. Il souffrait. Physiquement bien sûr, mais ce n’était rien à côté de ce qu’il ressentait au fond de lui : un désir de vengeance immense. Il se promit de le tuer dès qu’il le pourrait, à condition bien sûr que Guy ne fasse pas de même avant.  
\- Tu es comme une ordure pourrie qui pue tellement qu’on ne veut que s’en débarrasser. Et je vais bientôt me débarrasser de toi ! continua-t-il en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing qui le fit saigner du nez.  
Qu’est-ce que ça te fait que je vive ta vie ? Que je possède tes terres ? Que je dorme dans ton lit avec ta femme ? dit-il dans un sourire provocateur. Femme qui est d’ailleurs la mienne à présent. J’y veille chaque soir ! insista-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu crois qu’elle voudra te toi après ce que tu viens de faire ?  
\- Mais je n’ai pas l’intention de lui donner le choix !  
Les poignets de Robin saignaient tellement il forçait pour se dégager. Sa rage lui donnait la force d’essayer de se libérer. Il se sentait tellement impuissant et cela lui déplaisait : il n’avait pas l’habitude de ce sentiment. Il avait jusqu’à présent presque toujours su quoi faire, mais maintenant il était là, dans cette prison, à la merci de cet homme, attaché, sans possibilité de faire ne serait-ce qu’un mouvement.  
\- Tu n’aurais jamais du revenir. Tu serais au moins resté en vie…car maintenant je vais te tuer ! Et tu n’auras plus l’occasion de sauver ton roi ! dit-il d’un air entendu.  
Et il sortit un poignard de sa veste.  
\- Je vais enfin finir ce que j’ai commencé il y a trois ans en terre sainte.  
C’était donc la fin. Mourir de la main de son pire ennemi sans avoir eu la chance de connaître son fils et d’embrasser sa femme une dernière fois.  
Robin ferma les yeux, résigné à mourir, quand une voix se fit entendre. C’était celle d’un des soldats de Gisborne.  
-Votre femme est ici messire ! Elle désire vous parler !  
Gisborne regarda tout à tour le soldat et Robin puis soupira. Il rangea sa dague et dit à Robin sur un ton qui ne fit qu’énerver ce dernier d’avantage :  
\- Attend-moi ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes ! lui dit-il en souriant, sachant très bien qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger.  
Puis il sortit du cachot.  
Quelle tête de mule pensa Robin. Il lui avait pourtant dit de rester au camp.  
Mais il sourit malgré tout : sa femme venait de lui donner quelques instants de répits. A lui maintenant de trouver comment se sortir de là.

Robin essayait de se libérer tant bien que mal. Il avait déjà rongé la moitié de la corde en la frottant contre l’angle de la poutre quand des pas se firent entendre dans l’escalier.  
Non pas déjà pensa-t-il. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Guy l’avait laissé.  
Mais il ne tarda pas à découvrir les propriétaires de ces bruits et un sourire éclaira son visage.  
\- Vous en avez mis du temps !  
\- Excuse-nous mais on s’est un peu perdu ! plaisanta Allan en assommant un garde.  
\- Oui, et puis je vous rappelle que venir vous chercher ici n’était que le plan B ! remarqua Much en venant à bout d’un autre assaillant.  
\- Ouais, je vois que tu n’as pas été aussi doué que d’habitude ! lui dit Allan moqueur pendant qu’il le débarrassait de ses liens.  
\- Je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi content de vous voir !   
\- Et bah ça fait plaisir ! rétorqua Much, un peu vexé.  
\- Façon de parler Much ! le consola Djaq.  
\- Vous avez une sale tête ! dit Much à Robin une fois que ce dernier fut à leur hauteur.  
\- Oui, ta femme ne va plus vouloir de toi après ça ! plaisanta Allan, mais il se prit une tape (amicale) dans le ventre par l’intéressé. Mais pourquoi vous me frappez tout le temps ?  
\- Parce que tu dis toujours des bêtises ! lui dit Djaq dans un sourire.  
\- Vous avez trouvé Matthew ? demanda Robin, redevenu très sérieux.  
\- Non ! répondit Djaq. Petit Jean et Will sont toujours à sa recherche.  
\- Bien, alors continuez !  
\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Allan.  
\- J’ai quelques comptes à régler. Allan vient avec moi, je vais avoir besoin que tu éloignes Marian.  
\- Elle est ici ?  
\- Oui elle est ici !   
\- Tu as besoin que je l’éloigne de quoi ? Mais il comprit pendant qu’il prononçait sa phrase. Oh, oh, va y avoir de la bagarre ! dit-il, tout excité.  
Mais Robin était déjà parti, récupérant son épée au passage, et Allan courut pour le rattraper.  
Djaq et Much se regardèrent dans un sourire un peu inquiet, et quittèrent eux aussi la prison, en quête du jeune Matthew de Locksley.

**Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle**

Marian tournait en rond, furieuse, attendant que son « mari » daigne venir. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu’était une mère en colère. Non mais de quel droit avait-il osé faire ça ?  
Elle avait promis à Robin de rester au camp car elle savait qu’elle irait droit dans le mur si elle s’opposait à lui, or la situation était urgente à résoudre ; elle avait donc préféré s’effacer. Mais elle voulait agir. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas concevoir de rester sans rien faire alors que son fils : son propre sang, était en danger, ainsi que l’homme qu’elle aimait.  
Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Guy apparut. Elle le regarda descendre l’escalier d’une haine féroce et se jeta sur lui quand il fut accessible pour lui donner un coup de poing, aussi fort que l’était sa colère.  
La violence du choc le fit tomber.  
Il était sur les fesses, complètement abasourdi quand elle déclara dans un sourire sardonique :  
\- Vous ne savez donc pas qu’il n’y a rien de plus dangereux dans la nature qu’une mère en colère à qui on a enlevé son petit ?  
Il se releva rapidement et lui fit face :  
\- Marian laissez-moi-vous expliquer ! Matthew n’est pas en danger. J’ai fait cela pour sa sécurité !  
\- A d’autres ! lui dit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Voyant qu’il n’obtiendrait pas gain de cause, il s’emporta :  
\- Mettez-vous à ma place. Que devais-je faire ? J’apprends que Robin n’est pas mort et qu’il est revenu. Je me suis senti en danger. Je devais le laisser m’enlever ma femme ? Je ne veux pas vous perdre Marian ! Il fallait que je réagisse.  
\- Et vous croyez que je vais continuer à vivre avec vous, laissant Matthew à votre merci, après ce que vous venez de faire ?  
\- Vous n’avez pas le choix de toute façon. Vous êtes ma femme ! Vous m’appartenez !  
\- J’appartiens à Robin de Locksley !  
\- Erreur !   
Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Il continua :  
\- Je me suis renseigné figurez-vous ! Votre mariage ne vaut rien en Angleterre. C’est avec moi que vous avez signé les papiers officiels. Votre exotique escapade nuptiale en Terre Sainte n’est pas valable ici.  
\- Non c’est faux !  
\- Renseignez-vous !  
Ne sachant plus que dire car il venait de lui mettre le doute, elle changea d’argument :  
\- Vous n’avez aucun droit sur moi. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer !  
\- Auprès de l’Etat et de l’Eglise, j’ai tous les droits au contraire ! lui dit-il dans un regard d’autorité mélangée à de la concupiscence.  
Voulant changer de sujet, elle revint à la raison de sa présence au château.  
\- Où est Matthew ?  
\- Je vous l’ai dit : en sécurité. Vous le reverrez très bientôt si vous vous comportez en bonne épouse aimante ! lui dit-il en s’approchant dangereusement.  
Elle tenta de le frapper quand il voulu l’embrasser mais il fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras, le mettant derrière son dos afin de lui bloquer l’épaule.   
\- Vous me faites mal !  
\- C’est un avant goût de ce qui vous attend si vous continuez à résister.  
Marian avait les yeux qui lui brûlaient. Elle se sentait désemparée et apeurée. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Mais une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.  
\- Lâche-la !

Guy se retourna vers la voix et fut extrêmement surpris, en découvrant son propriétaire.  
\- Toi ? Mais comment as-tu….  
\- Je t’ai dit de la lâcher !   
Robin avait prononcé cette phrase les dents serrées, reflétant ainsi avec son regard l’intensité de sa haine envers l’homme qui tenait sa femme.  
Guy d’ailleurs obéit et relâcha Marian.  
Robin, suivi d’Allan, descendit les marches d’une extrême rapidité.  
Marian s’interposa :  
\- Robin…  
\- Va chercher notre fils ! Je m’occupe de lui !  
\- Robin ne fait pas de bêtises !  
\- Allan, emmène-la !  
Mais Marian ne voulait pas partir et Allan fut obligé de la trainer presque de force vers la sortie.  
Quand ils furent enfin seuls, les deux hommes se défièrent mutuellement d’un regard haineux.  
\- Je vois que tu es plein de ressources ! remarqua Guy, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il avait réussi à s’échapper.  
\- Et tu n’as encore rien vu !   
Mais Robin jeta son épée au loin, à la surprise de Guy. Celui-ci, après un instant, fit de même, visiblement d’accord pour un combat au corps à corps.  
\- Ton poignard ! lui dit Robin en désignant sa veste.  
Gisborne sourit, embêté qu’il s’en rappelle, mais se débarrassa finalement de sa dague.   
Puis les deux hommes, comme le feraient n’importe quel boxeur avant un combat, se mirent à tourner, toujours en se défiant, les poings en garde.  
Robin souffrait. Sa séance précédente avec son adversaire lui avait laissé des séquelles. Ses côtes meurtries rendaient sa respiration très douloureuse et sa pommette le lançait. Son nez et sa bouche ne saignaient plus mais le sang séché le gênait. Il se sentait épuisé.  
Mais malgré tout cela, sa rage et le désir de vengeance lui donnaient une force presque surhumaine.  
Il attaqua le premier et son poing atterri en plein dans le nez de son adversaire, le faisant pleurer et l’ébranlant ainsi fortement.  
Robin profita de cette faille dans la défense de Guy pour lui donner un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se courber en deux.  
Guy essaya tant bien que mal d’atteindre le jeune père mais en vain, ses coups ne frappant que du vent.  
\- C’est moins facile quand son adversaire peut se défendre ! Hein Guy ?  
Et Robin lui donna un coup de poing au menton, ce qui le fit complètement s’écrouler à terre.   
Guy, se sentant maintenant réellement en danger, commença à ramper comme il le pouvait en direction de l’épée mais le hors la loi se jeta alors sur lui et s’assit sur son ventre, l’empêchant ainsi de tous mouvements. Guy réussit malgré tout à porter un coup dans le dos de Robin mais sans aucune force. Robin ne le sentit presque pas mais ce geste attisa encore plus sa colère et il lui donna un crochet du droit au visage, puis gauche, puis droit, puis gauche...Il était dans une bulle et plus rien d’autre ne comptait que de le frapper. Son geste devenait mécanique, régulier, comme un métronome battant la mesure. Il était loin d’avoir épanché sa soif de vengeance et le frappait encore et encore quand une force lui retint le bras.  
\- Non !  
Robin releva la tête et vit Marian, choquée.  
\- Arrête tu vas le tuer !  
\- C’est bien mon intention !  
Ses yeux avaient rougi par la rage et la haine.  
\- Tu vois bien qu’il est inconscient !  
En fait non, Robin n’avait pas remarqué ce petit détail. Mais il recommença malgré tout à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Marian cria alors pour attirer son attention et le sortir de sa folie :  
\- Robin je t’en pris arrête !  
Elle ne reconnaissait plus son mari. L’homme qu’elle avait en face d’elle était un parfait inconnu. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu dans cet état.  
Robin releva la tête à ce cri et changea tout à coup d’expression, se radouci, le regard au loin derrière Marian et celle-ci se retourna pour voir la cause de ce changement soudain de comportement.  
Petit Jean venait d’entrer dans la salle, le petit Matthew dans les bras.  
Marian profita alors que la vue de son fils l’ait visiblement calmé pour le forcer à se relever.  
Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux d’un air de reproche mais aussi de compassion et d’amour quand Allan fit son entrée, suivi de Djaq :  
\- Il faut qu’on y aille, ça devient urgent ! La cavalerie arrive ! expliqua-t-il.  
Le petit groupe se précipita vers la sortie mais Robin ne bougeait pas, fixant l’homme inconscient au sol.  
Marian revint le chercher.  
\- Robin viens ! lui dit-elle, suppliante, en lui prenant la main pour le guider hors de la salle, afin de quitter ce château, cette ville, ce cauchemar.  
Et c’est finalement ce qu’ils firent.


	19. Moment en famille

**Outlaws’s camp, Sherwood**

\- Où est-il ? demanda Marian à Much.  
\- Avec Matthew là où vous savez ! lui dit-il d’un air entendu avec un clin d’œil.  
Oui elle se doutait de là où il se trouvait. Elle commençait à penser que cet endroit allait devenir le leur et effectivement elle le trouva assis sur « leur » tronc d’arbre, Matthew dans les bras. Visiblement son fils dormait. Elle s’arrêta et contempla ce magnifique tableau avec des yeux emplis d’amour et de bonheur. Puis elle s’approcha doucement et vint s’asseoir à côté d’eux.  
Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence puis Robin le rompit :  
\- Je suis désolé Marian ! J’ai tout gâché !  
Elle l’interrogea du regard.  
\- J’ai compromis la sécurité de Matthew avec mon arrogance immature.   
\- Je n’aurais jamais cru dire ça mais je crois finalement qu’il est plus en sécurité ici qu’à Locksley. Et puis je pense malheureusement que c’était inévitable. Même si tu ne l’avais pas provoqué, il aurait quand même voulu nous éloigner de toi. C’est un homme désespéré qui n’a plus rien à perdre. Et puis ce n’est pas si grave ! le consola-t-elle. Le cadre est sympa ! dit-elle en regardant autour d’elle et en souriant. De toute façon on n’a plus le choix ; et égoïstement, je commençais à en avoir assez de devoir le supporter chaque jour, de faire semblant de jouer à la bonne épouse et de devoir éviter ses assauts.  
Robin la regarda avec son air triste de chien battu :  
\- Il m’a dit que vous aviez... ! Il ne put prononcer les mots. Est-ce que c’est vrai ?  
\- Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?  
\- Marian il faut que je sache ! … S’il te plait ! insista-t-il en voyant qu’elle gardait le silence.  
Elle soupira mais finit par lui répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Robin, tu as toujours été le seul et l’unique dans mon cœur. C’est ce qui compte non ? Mais pour répondre à ta question, tu as été le seul et l’unique aussi de ce point de vue là ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire, puis elle regarda son fils, en train de se réveiller dans les bras de son père.   
\- Et cette seule fois m’a donné ce magnifique trésor !  
Robin, soulagé, reporta son attention sur son fils.  
\- Il a tes yeux !   
\- Et ta fossette ! lui dit-elle en caressant le menton du hors la loi.  
Il lui sourit avec plein de tendresse.  
\- Il est si petit ! reprit-il en souriant d’un air béat.  
\- Oh non ! Je peux te dire qu’il n’est pas si petit que ça ! Je l’ai senti passer ! précisa-t-elle en riant.  
\- Ca s’est bien passé ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.  
\- Ce fut long. Très long ! répondit-elle toujours en rigolant, puis elle reprit son sérieux et mit son doigt dans la petite main du nourrisson. Mais ça en valait la peine !   
\- Je suis désolé !  
\- De quoi ? C’est le plus cadeau que tu pouvais me faire !  
\- De ne pas avoir été là !  
Puis Robin se tourna un peu pour lui faire face.  
\- Si j’avais su Marian, je te jure que je serais rentré beaucoup plus tôt. J’aurais abandonné cette interminable guerre, tout.  
\- Tu aurais abandonné le roi ? dit-elle, nullement convaincue.  
\- Oui ! répondit-il dans un murmure, sincère.  
\- Allons Robin. Tu sais, je crois que tu n’aurais malheureusement pas pu être d’un grand secours ce jour là. Il fallait que je me débrouille toute seule comme une grande ! dit-elle d’un ton léger.  
\- Je ne parle pas que de l’accouchement ! C’est la deuxième fois que je t’abandonnais, et ce sont les deux choses que je regrette le plus au monde.  
\- Tu n’as pas à regretter Robin. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Et je crois au contraire que tu aurais regretté de ne pas être resté en Terre Sainte.  
\- Mais je t’aurais empêché d’épouser Guy !  
Il y eut un silence. Puis Robin reprit :  
\- J’allais le tuer. Pourquoi l’as-tu sauvé ?  
\- Ce n’est pas lui que j’ai sauvé Robin mais toi !  
\- Moi ? dit-il, réellement surpris.  
\- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser commettre un acte que tu aurais regretté.  
\- Je ne pense pas que je l’aurais regretté.  
\- Si Robin ! Tu n’es pas comme ça. Tu as déjà tué c’est vrai, mais c’était par légitime défense ou parce qu’il le fallait réellement !  
\- Pas en terre sainte ! répondit-il tristement.  
\- Mais c’était différent. C’était la guerre. Et je sais que tes actes là-bas te hantent parfois, Much me l’a dit.  
\- Ah Much, je vais lui apprendre à tenir sa langue.  
Elle passa outre ces mots car elle savait pertinemment qu’il n’en ferait rien et continua :  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tuer gratuitement. Tu n’es pas un meurtrier Robin !  
Robin lui sourit. Il était surpris de constater à quel point elle le connaissait bien. Peut-être même mieux que lui-même pensa-t-il. Et cela le rendit extrêmement heureux : il avait trouvé la perle rare.   
\- Mais je crois quand même que je t’aurais laissé faire s’il avait fait du mal à Matthew ! continua-t-elle.  
Robin eut l’air de réfléchir et perdit soudain son sourire.  
\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Guy m’a dit quelque chose qui me tracasse !  
\- Je t’ai dit que je n’avais jamais rien fait !  
\- Non je ne parle pas de ça ! lui dit-il avec un petit rire devant ses yeux inquiets mais redevint sérieux.  
\- Il m’a parlé du roi. Que je ne serais plus là pour le sauver ! Ils préparent un coup Marian. Il faut que je découvre ce qu’ils complotent !  
\- D’accord mais pas maintenant !   
Il s’esclaffa devant sa mine boudeuse et elle fit de même. Mais ils s’arrêtèrent tout à coup, se fixant dans un regard où se mélangeaient toute l’intensité de l’amour, de la tendresse et du désir. Il s’approcha tout doucement d’elle et s’empara enfin de ses lèvres, poussant un soupir de plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il avait oublié à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces et l’ivresse qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il l’embrassait. Ce baiser lui faisait même oublier la douleur causée par ses blessures.  
Mais des gazouillis plaintifs les interrompirent et Robin émit un grognement de frustration, ce qui fit rire Marian.  
\- Il va falloir que tu t’y habitues ! Visiblement ton fils n’apprécie pas que j’embrasse d’autres hommes que lui ! dit-elle en souriant et en prenant Matthew dans ses bras, amusée.  
\- Mais moi non plus je n’apprécie pas que tu embrasses d’autres hommes que moi. Il va avoir de la concurrence ! dit-il en le fusillant du regard, ce qui fit rire Marian davantage.  
\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à partager Robin ! J’ai deux hommes dans ma vie maintenant !  
\- Mais lui il ne veut pas partager ! dit-il puérilement pour se défendre.  
\- Mais lui ce n’est qu’un bébé ! continua-t-elle dans son jeu. Puis elle redevint un peu plus sérieuse : Je suis sûre que pour ton fils tu sauras faire l’effort !  
\- Mmmm ! Peut-être bien ! dit-il, faisant mine de réfléchir, ce qui fit encore s’esclaffer sa femme.  
Puis, ce fut cette fois-ci elle, qui embrassa le père du sujet de la discorde. Ce qu’elle fit pendant un long moment, car Matthew avait visiblement compris qu’il n’obtiendrait pas gain de cause et qu’il faudrait qu’il s’y fasse.


	20. Pas de répit

Le jour venait à peine de se lever. Le soleil, très bas dans le ciel, donnait une teinte orangée à la forêt de Sherwood.  
Djaq se tenait à l’écart des autres, Matthew dans les bras quand Will, pas encore très réveillé, fit son apparition.  
\- Ca te va bien !  
\- Quoi ?  
Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Matthew qui dormait, ce qui éclaira le visage de Djaq quand elle comprit ce que ça signifiait. Mais il préféra changer de sujet :  
\- Viens manger. C’est bientôt prêt.  
Elle se releva en guise de réponse et Will caressa la joue du nourrisson quand ils furent à sa hauteur.

Marian venait apparemment juste de se lever quand ils arrivèrent au camp, et elle se précipita, avec un grand sourire emplis d’amour, vers son fils pour lui faire un câlin.  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras et en lui déposant un bisou sonore sur la joue.  
\- Il a pleuré toute la nuit ! expliqua Djaq. Le changement d’habitude sans doute !   
\- C’est peut-être l’air de la forêt qui ne lui plait pas ! Ou alors, il est comme sa mère et il n’aime pas le vert ! dit Much, qui faisait cuir le petit déjeuner, envers Marian avec un sourire entendu.  
\- En tout cas pour pleurer, il a pleuré ! ronchonna Allan.  
\- Toi aussi t’as pleuré toute la nuit ! renchérit Much, défendant Matthew.  
\- Non ! répondit celui-ci, surpris.  
\- Tu n’as pas arrêté de râler et de te plaindre que tu n’arrivais pas à dormir : c’est pareil ! dit Will dans un petit sourire moqueur.  
\- Pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas réveillé ? demanda Marian.  
\- Robin voulait te laisser dormir ! répondit Djaq. Tu en avais besoin !  
\- C’est vrai que je ne l’ai même pas entendu.  
\- Il s’est éloigné avec Matthew pour ne pas nous déranger ! dit Daq avec un regard réprobateur envers Allan.  
\- Bah quoi ! C’est bien ! Il apprend à être père !  
Djaq le fusilla du regard mais Marian demanda :  
\- Il est resté debout toute la nuit ?   
Djaq acquiesça.  
\- Je l’ai relevé il y a une heure, pour qu’il puisse se reposer un peu.  
\- Vous n’avez pas eu de nouvelles de Petit Jean ? demanda Marian, changeant de sujet.  
\- Non ! Mais il devrait rentrer aujourd’hui si tout va bien. J’espère seulement qu’il ne reviendra pas bredouille ! répondit Will, priant silencieusement.  
En effet, Petit Jean était parti la veille à Nottingham.  
Il devait essayer de glaner des informations auprès des paysans, ainsi qu’au personnel du château, sur le complot du shérif contre le roi. Il était convenu qu’ils iraient tous au château le lendemain s’il n’était pas revenu avant la nuit.

La matinée était maintenant bien entamée. Allan et Will étaient partis couper du bois pour le feu pendant que Marian et Djaq s’attelaient à de petites taches ménagères pour s’occuper. Much lui avait passé les dernières heures à jouer avec Matthew, essayant de le faire rire avec ses grimaces, ce qui ne marchait pas beaucoup. Marian n’avait même pas pu approcher son fils, essuyant à chaque fois les regards désapprobateurs de Much, qui ne voulait pas être dérangé. En effet, celui-ci prenait son rôle de « tonton » très au sérieux.  
Will et Allan était revenus depuis quelques minutes et rangeaient leur collecte quand Petit Jean fit son apparition.  
Ils cessèrent alors tous leurs activités pour accourir vers lui et l’interroger.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Tu as réussi à obtenir des informations ?  
Petit Jean acquiesça :  
\- Elles ne sont pas très bonnes !  
Les autres le pressèrent de continuer.  
\- Un aide cuisinier a entendu parler d’une rançon interceptée.  
\- Celle pour la libération du roi ? demanda Allan.  
\- Il y a de fortes chances ! répondit Will.  
\- Tu sais quand ? renchérit Djaq.  
\- Il a parlé de quelque chose qui devrait se passer aujourd’hui, mais il ne sait pas si c’est en rapport.  
\- Il faut réveiller Robin ! dit Much. Même si ce n’était pas en rapport, il faut faire quelque chose !  
\- Vas-y toi ! Moi la dernière fois je me suis pris un gnon ! dit Allan.  
\- Robin déteste qu’on le réveille, surtout quand il n’a pas beaucoup dormi ! expliqua Djaq à Marian.  
\- Bon allez, je me dévoue ! dit-elle dans un sourire moqueur.

Elle entra dans la petite cabane sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit et s’approcha doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, de la couche où dormait Robin. Elle se glissa lentement à coté de lui mais elle le vit bouger et émettre un soupir, signe qu’il venait de se réveiller. Pourtant, Robin n’ouvrit pas les yeux et feignit de dormir encore. Marian comprit la raison de sa supercherie quand il posa « malencontreusement » une main sur son sein. « Il n’est pas croyable » pensa-t-elle ; « et malin aussi ». Puis il se tourna pour se rapprocher encore plus de sa femme. Marian, se prenant au jeu, commença à l’embrasser dans le cou pour le « réveiller ».   
\- Mmm ! Je déteste qu’on me réveille, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Oui j’ai cru comprendre ça ! dit-elle en riant.  
Mais il la fit passer soudainement au dessus de lui et roula de manière à se retrouver sur elle, ce qui la fit crier de surprise.  
\- Mais des réveils comme ça j’en veux bien toute ma vie ! lui dit-il en lui caressant la hanche de sa main droite, maintenant sa tête qui s’était du coup retrouvée dans le vide de sa main gauche.  
\- S’il n’y a que ça pour te faire plaisir !  
Il acquiesça avant de l’embrasser, sa main caressant maintenant son ventre.  
Et il commença à lui embrasser le menton, le cou puis de plus en plus bas pour aller rejoindre sa main qui soulevait sa tunique. Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le nombril. Puis il embrassa alors sa cicatrice, ce qui la fit frissonner.  
\- Robin ! dit-elle d’une voix pâteuse, complètement enivrée par ses caresses, les autres nous attendent. Petit Jean est revenu !  
Robin poussa un grognement mécontent.  
\- Avec des nouvelles pas très bonnes ! continua-t-elle.  
Le hors la loi émit alors un soupir résigné et se leva, contraint.  
Marian le regarda d’un air désolé et il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se lever à son tour.  
Elle mit de l’ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux pendant qu’il se préparait et ils finirent par sortir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Robin en arrivant auprès de la bande.  
\- Le shérif aurait apparemment l’intention d’intercepter la rançon pour payer la libération du roi ! répondit Will.  
\- Bien sûr ! se maudit-il. J’aurai du y penser plus tôt ! Quoi de mieux pour empêcher le retour du roi et mettre son frère sur le trône que de ne pas payer Henri. Ca doit se passer quand ?  
\- Le shérif prépare apparemment une arrivée aujourd’hui mais ma source ne sait pas si ça à rapport avec la rançon ! dit Petit Jean.  
\- Ca parait peu probable ! intervint Will. J’ai cru comprendre que la reine Aliénor a fait partir l’argent de Londres il y a une semaine pour Portsmouth. S’ils voulaient l’intercepter, ce doit être déjà fait.  
\- Et dans ce cas l’argent se trouve déjà au château ! conclut Marian.  
\- Et bien nous allons donc le récupérer ! dit Robin.  
\- Je viens avec vous ! dit Marian.  
\- Non, toi tu restes ici !  
\- Robin, c’est aussi important pour moi que ça l’est pour toi !  
\- Et qui va s’occuper de Matthew ?  
\- S’il n’y a que ça je peux le faire, ça ne me dérange pas ! dit Much.  
\- Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! dit Robin, maintenant en colère car non seulement sa femme ne se montrait pas raisonnable, et en plus son meilleur ami amenait de l’eau à son moulin.  
\- Robin ! lui dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.  
\- J’ai dit non ! cria-t-il pour donner plus de force à ses mots.  
\- Je vois que tu n’as pas réussi beaucoup mieux que moi ! chuchota Allan à Marian, content de voir que même sa femme n’avait pas réussi à le réveiller de bonne humeur.  
\- Robin s’il te plait !  
Celui-ci prit sa femme par le bras sans aucune douceur pour l’éloigner des autres :  
\- Marian ! dit-il après un soupir exaspéré. Sois raisonnable s’il te plaît. Pense à Matthew et à si ça se passait mal. Qui s’occuperait de lui ?  
\- Je sais ! Mais je tiens à le faire Robin. Tu te souviens de ce qu’on s’était promis : ramener le roi en Angleterre et vaincre le Shérif. C’est l’occasion de faire d’une pierre deux coups. On déjoue ses plans, on récupère la rançon et on ramène le roi. Seulement ensuite on pourra être heureux tu te rappelles ? Je veux une vie normale Robin, avec une maison pour notre fils, et je veux tout faire pour l’obtenir. Je tiens à être de la partie… Je t’en prie, laisse-moi venir avec vous et me battre à tes côtés pour notre bonheur. Ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque non ?  
Voyant que c’était tellement important pour elle, Robin acquiesça dans un soupir résigné. Marian lui sauta au cou dans un cri de joie, ce qui le fit sourire.  
\- Je savais bien que j’étais meilleure que lui !  
Robin l’interrogea du regard, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, alors elle lui expliqua :  
\- Allan m’as dit que je n’étais pas beaucoup plus douée que lui pour te réveiller vu que tu étais de mauvaise humeur. Mais j’ai quand même réussi à te faire sourire !  
Et Robin ne put que s’esclaffer davantage devant sa moue mutine.

**Château de Nottingham**

\- Je vous l’avais dit, je vous l’avais dit !! dit le shérif en sautillant de joie d’avoir eu raison et en s’approchant de Guy, assis autour de la table dans la grande salle.   
Ce dernier avait mis du temps à sortir de son « sommeil » forcé après son entrevue avec l’homme qui venait de lui voler sa femme. Il avait passé une journée de convalescence, alité, ayant tout le loisir de ressasser les derniers événements et à se demander comment il avait pu en arriver là. Sa haine pour Robin et le désir de vengeance étaient maintenant devenus un leitmotiv, un but dans sa misérable existence sans sa femme, à servir le Shérif qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.   
\- Les femmes sont comme la peste ! continua Vasey. Elles nous tombent dessus sans prévenir et si elles ne nous tuent pas, nous laisse avec des séquelles ! dit-il en posant un doigt sur la pommette tuméfiée de Guy, qui s’empressa vivement de s’écarter.  
Allons ne boudez pas ! Vous êtes maintenant libéré ! Vous allez pouvoir vous occuper pleinement de notre petite affaire ! continua-t-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre un ordre implicite. Puis il changea complètement d’humeur. La-di-da-di-da !!! Cette journée s’annonce merveilleuse ! dit-il d’un ton enjoué, qui dans sa bouche sonnait faux.  
\- Hmmm !  
Guy ne l’écoutait que distraitement, perdu dans ses réflexions : comment tuer Robin et récupérer Marian (de force si nécessaire). Mais il fut sorti de sa rêverie par un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Il se détourna et se retrouva face à face avec Vasey qui portait un sourire radieux (qui sur lui ressemblait toujours à du sadisme) sur les lèvres.  
\- Oubliez-la Gisborne ! Préparez vous plutôt pour nos invités ! Ahh notre plan fonctionne à merveille !  
Le cœur n’y était pas mais Guy se leva, avec un peu de mal au vu de ses courbatures et ecchymoses qu’il avait un peu partout sur le corps et qui le faisaient souffrir atrocement, pour obéir au shérif et préparer l’arrivée imminente. Au moins cela le distrairait-il un peu.  
\- Gisborne ! le rappela Vasey. Vous avez tout intérêt à ce que tout se passe comme prévu !


	21. La Bataille

\- C’est pas pour faire de l’humour mais on est mal barrés.  
\- La ferme Allan ! dit Robin.  
\- Tu vas le déconcentrer ! renchérit Djaq en parlant de Will qui essayait d’ouvrir la porte de la salle des coffres.  
\- Ils ont des systèmes de sécurité de plus en plus pointus ! se plaignit celui-ci qui se « battait » avec les serrures.  
\- Vous avez volé le shérif trop souvent, qu’est-ce que tu veux ! continua Marian dans un petit sourire. Il prend ses précautions maintenant !  
Mais pendant que Marian prononçait cette phrase, un bruit se fit entendre, le clic d’une serrure qui cède justement.  
\- C’est presque trop facile ! s’étonna Petit Jean, ce qui n’empêcha pas Robin de pénétrer dans la salle avec un sourire victorieux.   
Les autres le suivirent.   
Ils parcoururent la salle du regard et commencèrent à ouvrir les coffres pendant que Petit Jean faisait le gué à l’entrée.  
Comme un gamin découvrant ses cadeaux le jour de noël, ils avaient tous le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles devant tout cet argent mais celui de Robin s’effaça très vite.   
\- Il n’est pas là ! dit-il, déçu.  
\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ! dit Allan, ne comprenant pas, et désignant les coffres remplis de pièces d’or.  
\- Ca fait beaucoup d’argent, mais il n’y a pas cent mille marcs ! expliqua Robin. La rançon n’est pas là ! répéta-t-il.  
\- Tu es sûr ? insista Allan.  
\- Aucun doute ! répondit Will, extrêmement déçu aussi. Il n’y a que de l’or ici. Aliénor a payé en pièces d’argent.  
\- On a fait fausse route ! dit Robin en s’appuyant contre un des coffres, dépité.  
\- L’argent est peut-être ailleurs ! Il ne faut pas laisser tomber, pas maintenant ! dit Marian en posant sa main sur la joue de son mari.  
Robin la regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça, se redressant vivement presque aussitôt et il se dirigea vers la sortie, ce que firent aussi les autres.  
Mais Allan resta dans la pièce, déchiré, lorgnant les coffres ouverts.   
\- On pourrait pas…  
\- Non ! hurlèrent-t’ ils tous à l’unisson.  
\- Mais…  
\- On est pas venu pour ça Allan ! dit Djaq, essayant de le raisonner.  
\- Mais puisque on est là, on pourrait en profiter ?  
\- Non ! dirent-ils tous en cœur.  
\- Bon bon d’accord ! dit Allan en levant les mains en signe de défaite devant les regards exaspérés du petit groupe. C’est quoi le plan ?  
\- Shuut ! fit Robin, alerté par quelque chose. Puis il prit Marian par le bras et l’entraina avec lui dans la salle des coffres.  
Les autres firent de même quand ils virent arriver des gardes au coin du couloir.  
Robin, avec l’aide de Jean, s’empressa de fermer la porte, mais la laissa cependant un peu entrouverte de manière à pouvoir observer les soudards qui transportaient un chargement.  
\- Tu crois que c’est… ? chuchota Djaq, qui derrière Robin, voyait aussi le couloir.  
Mais ils furent interrompus par un bruit assourdissant qui résonna dans toute l’aile du château.  
\- Fais attention ! vociféra en se retournant un soldat à son collègue qui avait lâché son chargement.  
Mais un silence se fit dans le corridor obscur. Les soldats avaient les yeux écarquillés, ébahis devant le contenu du coffre à terre qui s’était ouvert dans la chute.  
\- Eh Geoffrey, t’as vu ça ? dit le soldat maladroit.  
Mais l’autre homme, visiblement son supérieur, se reprit très vite.  
\- Ramasse ça idiot, vite ! Le shérif attend son « bébé », et tu connais le châtiment infligé aux soldats qui le rendent mécontent.  
Cet argument fit son effet car le soldat s’empressa de ramasser les pièces d’argent qui s’étaient déversées sur le sol, aidé même des autres soudards présents.  
Puis les hommes reprirent leur chargement et se remirent en route.  
\- Geoffrey, tu sais qui c’est toi les hommes en noir dans la grande salle ?  
\- Fais ce qu’on te dit et pose pas de questions si tu veux rester en vie !  
Cette phrase eut pour effet de couper le sifflet instantanément au soldat, qui subit les moqueries de ses comparses alors qu’ils s’éloignaient en direction de la grande salle.

\- Tu as ta réponse Djaq ! dit Robin en se retournant vers elle, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marian.  
\- Les amis, j’ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! annonça le hors-la-loi.  
Les autres s’interrogèrent tous du regard puis Allan pris la parole :  
\- Commence par la bonne !  
\- L’argent de la rançon est bien ici au château, en direction de la grande salle.  
\- Et la mauvaise ? demanda Marian dans un ton d’appréhension.  
\- La mauvaise est que nos amis les Blacknights sont aussi dans la grande salle ! répondit Djaq.  
\- Ce n’est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que ça ! dit Robin l’air songeur.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Petit Jean.  
\- Je dis juste que les Blacknights réunis tous dans une même pièce est une occasion à ne pas rater ! dit Robin, explicite.  
\- C’est du suicide ! remarqua Allan.  
\- Tous dépend de combien ils sont ! continua Robin.  
\- Trouillard ! chuchota Will à l’oreille d’Allan pour le taquiner, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de ce dernier.  
\- Et comment on sait ça ? demanda Petit Jean à Robin.  
\- Il n’y a qu’une seule façon !  
Les autres le pressèrent de continuer :  
\- On fonce dans le tas !  
\- Là je suis d’accord avec Allan : c’est du suicide ! dit Marian.  
\- C’est pour ça que je veux que tu rentres au camp !  
\- Robin ! On a déjà eu cette conversation !  
\- Marian, on n’a pas le temps d’échafauder un plan. Il faut saisir l’occasion et agir vite, ce qui rend l’opération dangereuse. C’est pour ça que je veux que tu rentres auprès de Matthew.  
Et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, sortant de la pièce et se dirigeant, suivi des autres, vers la grande salle.  
\- Marian ! dit-il, sans se retourner, à sa femme qui les avait suivis.  
\- Je viens avec vous !  
Robin se retourna vers elle.  
\- Et c’est sans discuter ! dit-elle d’un ton ferme alors que Robin ouvrait la bouche pour l’en dissuader.  
Et elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit en marche, prenant la tête du groupe.  
\- Ah les femmes ! dit-il les dents serrées et les yeux au ciel, remonté mais résigné.  
Puis il courut pour la rattraper.  
Les autres suivaient leurs petites chamailleries avec beaucoup d’intérêts, amusés.  
Puis, reprenant leur sérieux, suivirent le couple pour entrer dans l’arène, prêts pour la bataille qui s’annonçait.

\- Zut ! On a manqué le début de la fête ! dit Robin, de son sourire arrogant, à l’assistance en entrant dans la grande salle, suivis des outlaws.  
Le shérif se tourna en direction des nouveaux arrivants et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais se reprit très vite :  
\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité !  
\- Ouais, c’était pas très sympa d’ailleurs ! renchérit Allan, ce qui lui valu un regard réprobateur mais aussi amusé de ses comparses.  
Mais ils reprirent très vite leur sérieux quand le shérif hurla :  
\- Gardes ! Attrapez-moi ce tas de bouseux !  
Puis il se tourna vers Guy :  
\- Ne les laissez pas approcher des coffres ! lui dit-il d’un ton explicitant qu’il avait intérêt à obéir à cet ordre, pendant que le bruit clinquant d’épées s’entrechoquant et celui mat de coups de poings commençait.  
Robin, suivi d’Allan et Petit Jean, avait dévalé l’escalier en seulement quelques enjambées pour affronter les Black-Knights pendant que Marian, Djaq et Will étaient restés sur place à s’occuper des gardes qui les encerclaient ; ce qu’ils firent en seulement quelques coups bien placés.  
Le petit groupe en dessous eut quant à lui plus de fil à retordre pour neutraliser les nobles.  
Petit Jean, dont deux chevaliers s’approchaient de lui à grande vitesse, l’épée en garde, les agrippa et les cogna l’un contre l’autre pour les assommer.  
Allan acheva un troisième en lui donnant un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes.  
Robin, quant à lui, se battait à l’épée avec deux Black-Knights en même temps pendant que le Shérif et Guy essayaient tant bien que mal de mettre la rançon à l’abri.  
Allan essayait de se dégager comme il le pouvait d’un noble qui le tenait par derrière pendant qu’un autre le frappait quand Djaq vint à sa rescousse et donna un coup de pommeau d’épée dans la tête de l’assaillant.  
Le hors la loi eut juste le temps d’échangé un regard de gratitude avec la jeune femme qu’ils en reprenaient déjà chacun un.  
Will et Marian, eux, se précipitèrent vers le Shérif et Guy pour les empêcher de s’enfuir avec la rançon.  
Will essayait de résister aux attaques du Shérif quand Marian arriva droit sur Guy, qui avait le dos tourné à s’occuper de la rançon. Elle lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure, ce qui, ne s’y attendant pas, le fit tomber au sol, sonné. Neutralisé pour un temps, la jeune maman en profita pour essayer de ramener dans la pièce les coffres d’argent que Guy avait déplacés.  
Mais soudain, tout fut très rapide. Le Shérif, qui avait réussi à blesser Will à l’épaule, fut ainsi libre de ses mouvements. Il attrapa une arbalète qui trainait et visa Marian.  
Robin, qui se battait avec un Black-Knight, eut juste le temps de voir venir la scène et de crier :  
\- Nonnn !  
Mais ce fut trop tard.  
Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle, juste pour laisser entendre le bruit mat d’un corps tombant sur les dalles froides.


	22. Rédemption

Marian se précipita vers Guy, au sol, une flèche en plein cœur. Elle s’agenouilla à côté de lui et mit sa tête sur ses genoux.  
\- Vous m’avez sauvé ! Pourquoi ?  
En effet, voyant que le shérif s’apprêtait à tirer sur elle, Guy s’était précipité pour se mettre devant elle, faisant ainsi rempart de son corps.  
Tout le monde avait cessé de se battre et s’était rapproché autour du mourant.  
\- Je vous ai promis un jour de vous protéger et de ne jamais laisser le shérif vous faire du mal !  
Marian se rappelait en effet de cette promesse qu’il lui avait faite dans sa chambre au château quand elle était sur le point de se faire pendre, et une larme roula sur sa joue.  
\- Oh Guy !   
Elle se sentait misérable et coupable de lui avoir fait tant de mal.  
\- Je suis désolé ! Pour tout ce que j’ai fait !  
\- Chuut ! dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- Marian ! Je veux savoir… Dites-moi la vérité !  
Elle l’interrogea du regard.  
\- S’il n’y avait pas eu Robin, m’auriez-vous aimé ?  
Marian se mit à sangloter. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pâle et glacée et le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
\- Sans aucun doute !  
Cette phrase apparemment le consola, et il eut un rictus que Marian prit pour un sourire.   
\- Alors dans cas, je pars dans la dignité d’avoir sauvé ma femme, la seule que j’ai jamais aimée.  
\- Vous êtes un homme bien Guy de Gisborne !  
Puis Guy se tourna vers Robin :  
\- Prend bien soin d’elle.  
\- Je le ferai, sois en sûr ! répondit ce dernier dans la compassion et étonnamment, il ressentait une pointe de tristesse à l’idée de voir disparaître le seul ennemi qui fut réellement à sa hauteur.  
Et sur ces mots rassurants, Lord Guy de Gisborne expira son dernier souffle.  
Marian lui ferma tendrement les yeux et Robin vint se placer derrière elle pour l’aider à se relever.  
\- Viens ! lui dit-il. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui ! Il reposera dorénavant en paix !  
Marian acquiesça et laissa Robin la soulever.  
\- Où est le Shérif ? demanda Allan.  
\- Je l’ai vu s’enfuir par la petite porte ! répondit Djaq, la main sur l’épaule de Will car elle était en train de regarder sa blessure pour voir si ce n’était pas trop grave. Je ne voulais pas interrompre un tel moment !   
Ce qui n’était qu’une excuse car en réalité, elle s’inquiétait fort pour l’homme qu’elle aimait à ce moment là, et Vasey n’était que le dernier de ses soucis.  
Will la regarda avec un regard plein d’amour et de tendresse et lui sourit car il connaissait la vraie raison de son silence.  
\- Il doit certainement être allé chercher du renfort ! remarqua Petit Jean.  
Robin se tourna vers les quelques Black-Knights encore vivants :  
\- Je pense qu’il y a eu assez de morts aujourd’hui. Nous allons partir mes amis et moi avec la rançon, et je vous conseille de ne pas vous interposer si vous ne voulez pas finir comme eux ! dit-il en désignant les corps jonchant le sol.  
Et sur ces mots, il prit un coffre et le reste de la bande en fit autant.  
Ils quittèrent ainsi le château, aussi promptement que possible au vue de la charge que représentait l’argent de la rançon et mirent cette dernière dans une charrette attelée afin de pouvoir quitter la ville rapidement. Robin eut un sourire quand ils passèrent la herse en entendant le Shérif hurler :  
\- Tu me le paieras Locksley !  
\- Mettez-le sur ma note* ! murmura celui-ci dans un sourire espiègle.

* Hommage au film Robin Hood, men in tights (sacré Robin des bois)


	23. Tendres soins

**Outlaws’ camp, forêt de Sherwood**

\- Aïe!  
\- Mais t’es douillé !  
\- Non ! C’est toi qui n’es pas douce !  
\- Le pauvre bébé ! T’es pire que Matthew ! taquina Djaq.  
Ils venaient de rentrer au camp.  
Les outlaws étaient partis mettre l’argent à l’abri pendant que Djaq avait forcé Will à rester pour qu’elle puisse le soigner. Ils étaient donc seuls dans la petite cabane pendant que Marian, dehors, écoutait en souriant Much, tout gaga, lui raconter les exploits de son fils.  
Le couple se mit à en rire aussi car Much parlait si fort qu’il faisait profiter de son récit à presque toute la forêt.  
\- Je crois que ses enfants seront pourris gâtés ! dit Djaq.  
\- Faudrait déjà qu’il trouve une femme qui l’accepte ! dit Will, explicite.  
\- Tu es méchant ! Il est adorable quand il le veut ! Je suis certaine moi qu’il saura rendre une femme très heureuse !  
\- Dis donc, tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ! dit Will, suspicieux.  
\- Will Scarlett serait-il jaloux ? dit Djaq en rigolant.  
\- Non ! Possessif ! Ce n’est pas pareil !   
\- Ah bon ? dit-elle, nullement convaincu.  
\- Je t’interdis de te moquer de moi ! dit-il en étouffant un cri pendant que la jeune femme le recousait.  
\- Mais je n’oserais jamais voyons ! dit-elle, moqueuse. Fini !  
Puis elle laissa Will se rhabiller pendant qu’elle ramassait ses affaires de « chirurgie ».  
Will la regarda faire, ce dont Djaq se rendit compte.  
\- Quoi ? J’ai une tache sur le nez ou quoi ?  
\- Non ! Il est très joli ton nez ! Tu es très jolie !  
Djaq baissa les yeux en rougissant, gênée.  
Will se leva un peu pour lui prendre la main et la faire asseoir à côté de lui sur la couchette.  
\- J’ai eu la peur de ma vie aujourd’hui ! avoua-t-elle. Quand j’ai cru te perdre !  
Il lui releva le menton pour la forcer à le regarder :  
\- Mais je suis toujours là !  
\- Je ne sais pas si j’aurai supporté cette vie sans toi, dans ce pays où la plupart des gens ne me traitent que comme une étrangère.  
\- C’est parce que ce ne sont que des imbéciles qui ne voient pas qu’elle femme formidable tu es ! Mais moi je le sais !  
Elle lui fit un sourire timide.  
\- Et c’est pour cette raison que je ne conçois pas la vie sans toi ! Les événements d’aujourd’hui m’ont fait prendre conscience de la fragilité de la vie, et à quel point il faut la vivre pleinement. Je t’aime Djaq !  
\- C’est ça ta révélation de la journée ? Que tu m’aimes ? Je pensais que c’était déjà le cas ! dit-elle, déçue.  
\- Non ! dit-il en souriant. Ce n’est pas ça ma révélation.  
Puis il se leva et posa un genou à terre devant une Djaq complètement abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Je voudrais juste que tu acceptes de devenir Madame Sophia Scarlett !  
\- Oh Will !  
\- Veux-tu m’épouser ?  
Et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce qui décontenança le pauvre Will. Il vint se rassoir à côté d’elle.  
\- Non Djaq, ne pleure pas je t’en pris ! Je suis désolé. Oublie ce que j’ai dit !  
\- Non !  
\- Non ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Oui ? Djaq, je ne comprends plus rien là !  
\- Non je ne veux pas oublier et oui je veux t’épouser ! dit-elle en riant et se jetant dans ses bras.  
Will, prenant conscience de ce qu’elle venait de dire, ce mit à sourire béatement et s’écarta d’elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent intensément, puis ce fut la future Madame Scarlett qui brisa l’instant en embrassant son dorénavant fiancé.


	24. Le Retour du Roi

**Nottingham, 1 mois plus tard.**

\- Monseigneur ! Son altesse est là !  
\- Quoi ? Le roi Jean est ici ?   
Le Shérif se releva et prit une contenance pour accueillir comme il se doit le souverain. On ne l’avait nullement renseigné qu’il était ici à Nottingham ce qui le rendit extrêmement mécontent de cette arrivée impromptue. Il s’adressa aux soldats venus lui apporter la nouvelle.  
\- Et bien faites-le entrer bande d’incapables ! Vous attendez quoi, qu’il neige ?  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin que l’on m’autorise à entrer n’importe où que ce soit en Angleterre !  
Le shérif, surpris, se retourna vers cette voix grave à l’étage.  
\- Richard ?  
\- En personne ! lui répondit Robin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, qui le talonnait, bientôt suivi des outlaws, de Marian, de toute une armée d’escorte et même de la reine Aliénor, qui tenait d’ailleurs le petit Matthew dans les bras.  
\- M..mais ! Je vois que vous avez enfin été libéré ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici !  
Des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos et son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal et impuissant.  
\- Que me vaux l’honneur de votre présence ici ?  
\- Arrêtez-moi cette politesse hypocrite !   
Le roi venait de hausser la voix, ce qui provoqua un silence de respect et un peu de peur de toute l’assistance. Personne ne voulait se trouver à la place du Shérif à ce moment même et Robin éprouvait presque de la pitié pour lui.  
Le roi répondit néanmoins à sa question :  
\- Je pense que vous connaissez parfaitement le motif de ma présence. Je dois même avouer que je tenais tout particulièrement à venir en personne arrêter le traitre qui a voulu me tuer ! Vous vous rappelez de ce petit détail Vasey ? dit Richard, droit dans les yeux du Shérif, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Je vous fais même l’honneur d’être une des premières personnes en Angleterre à être au courant de mon retour. Mais je vous rassure, mon cher frère le sera très bientôt aussi ! dit-il explicite. Arrêtez-le ! hurla-t-il à sa garde personnelle.  
\- Non pitié messire ! supplia-t-il.  
\- Le cruel shérif de Nottingham en train de se rabaisser et demander grâce à genoux, je n’aurai jamais cru voir ça ! se moqua Marian. Un homme sans pitié ni cœur qui demande ce qu’il n’a jamais pu donner, ne trouvez-vous pas ça comique ?  
\- Si beaucoup ! répondit le roi à Marian dans un clin d’œil.  
\- Qu’allez-vous faire de moi ?  
\- Je pense qu’un petit séjour de 20 ou 30 ans dans la tour de Londres vous aidera à méditer sur tout le mal que vous avez causé. Et qui sais, peut-être qu’un jour ma clémence vous libérera de votre geôle et vous permettra de vivre dans les conditions dont vous avez mis mon peuple, à savoir dans la misère et dont la seule occupation est de trouver à manger ! Qu’en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il à son public derrière lui.  
\- Moi je trouve même son altesse encore trop bon ! dit Allan, ce qui lui vaut un regard de fureur de la part de l’intéressé. La tour de Londres serait encore trop d’honneur pour lui ! continua-t-il pour se venger du regard qu’il venait d’essuyer.  
\- Comprenez bien monsieur A Dale que je ne peux prendre le risque qu’il s’échappe ! Allez, assez de ces bavardages, je suis las ! Emmenez-le !  
Et le pauvre Vasey fut emmené de force par les soldats mais non sans hurler qu’ils aillent tous en enfer et crier des insultes, sous les rires de l’assistance.  
\- Bien, une bonne chose de faite ! dit Richard en descendant les marches pour aller prendre une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit sur la table dressée, les autres le suivant. Mais ce n’est pas le tout, il me faut trouver un nouveau Shérif maintenant ! dit-il, souriant, en direction d’Allan.  
Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna pour être sûr qu’il n’y avait personne derrière lui et que c’est bien à lui que le roi s’adressait.  
\- Accepteriez-vous ? continua le souverain.  
Allan resta sans voix, ne sachant que répondre. Les outlaws souriaient devant sa réaction…ou plutôt devant son absence de réaction et Robin posa une main amicale sur son épaule, parlant à sa place :  
\- Bien sûr qu’il accepte ! Notre cher Allan ne refuserait pour rien au monde l’opportunité de nous régenter et d’obtenir un peu de pouvoir et de reconnaissance ! N’est-ce pas Allan ? lui dit-il en s’esclaffant et lui plaquant une tape dans le dos, ce qui le fit basculer et rire de plus belle ses comparses.  
Allan comprit les paroles de Robin quand il se remémora sa conversation avec lui dans la taverne quand le jeune Lord avait appris sa traitrise.   
\- Bien dans ce cas, agenouillez-vous je vous pris ! dit le roi en dégainant son épée.  
Allan se sentait incapable de dire quoi que soit, ému. Il allait être anobli, de la main même du grand Richard Cœur de Lion qui plus est, il n’en revenait pas. Il allait devenir le nouveau shérif de Nottingham nom d’un chien ! C’était incroyable !  
Il finit par faire ce que le roi lui demandait. Cela prit seulement quelques secondes et il ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand il entendit les applaudissements de ses amis, qui le regardaient en souriant, heureux pour lui.  
Après avoir repris ses esprits et félicité le nouveau Lord, Much osa poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis tout à l’heure :  
\- Votre altesse ! Ce que Vasey a accomplit pendant ses fonctions est-il toujours valable ?  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
\- Notre ami Much a été proclamé comte de Bonchurch par notre cher Vasey ! Je suppose qu’il aimerait savoir s’il possède toujours cette condition ! répondit Robin à sa place, ce qui fut corroboré par Much qui acquiesçait.  
\- Oh je vois ! Et bien oui ! Mais s’il n’y a que ça je peux le confirmer ! Agenouillez-vous ! dit-il sur un ton qui n’amenait pas la discussion.  
Much fut ainsi bien obligé d’obéir, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.  
Il avait un sourire triomphant quand Richard lui posa la lame de l’épée royale sur les épaules.  
\- Je suis noble ? Je suis noble ! You ouhh ! Vous ne pourrez plus me commander maintenant maître ! dit-il tout excité, en sautant partout.  
\- Je te rappelle que je t’avais déjà démis de tes fonctions de serviteur depuis longtemps ! dit Robin en riant à la réaction un peu exagérée de son meilleur ami. Et puis il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m’appeler maître si tu veux être crédible dans ton nouveau rôle !  
\- Oh oui ! Vous avez raison maître !  
Il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche à ce dernier mot, ce qui fit rire les autres, y compris le roi, qui trouvait fort sympathique et amusant ce nouveau Lord d’Angleterre.  
\- Puisqu’on en est aux questions, j’en ai moi aussi une qui me taraude ! dit Marian au roi.  
\- Je vous écoute ma belle ! dit le roi à Marian avec un clin d’œil et un sourire charmeur.  
Robin passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme dans un geste possessif pour marquer sa propriété. Il aurait donné sa vie pour son roi mais pas sa femme. Il y a des limites quand même !  
Le roi s’en aperçut et sourit de plus belle, amusé cette fois.  
\- Voila ! commença Marian. Guy de Gisborne m’a dit que notre mariage en Terre Sainte (elle désigna Robin) n’avait aucune valeur ici en Angleterre. Il m’a affirmé s’être bien informé … !  
\- Mais vous voulez savoir si c’est vrai ?  
Marian acquiesça.  
Le roi se rapprocha du couple et murmura :  
\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose ! Je ne connais strictement rien à nos lois internes ! dit-il en riant. Mais je vous répondrai la même chose qu’à votre ami ! dit-il en désignant Much. Il n’y a qu’une seule façon d’en être sûr.  
La jeune femme, ainsi que Robin l’interrogèrent du regard.  
\- Remariez-vous !   
\- Nous remarier ? dit Marian, surprise.  
\- Et bien oui ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Officiellement vous êtes maintenant veuve donc libre ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche ! Et puis c’est l’occasion de faire la fête !  
Oui effectivement, c’était un argument.   
Puis Richard s’adressa à ses soldats :  
\- Allez me chercher tout le personnel de ce château ! J’ai une annonce à faire !  
Et les soldats, plus obéissants et loyaux que ceux de Vasey, ne se firent pas prier pour exécuter cet ordre sur le champ.  
Robin prit Marian à part.  
\- C’est quoi cette histoire ? Tu ne m’avais pas parlé de ça !  
\- Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter Robin ! Ca ne valait pas le coup.  
\- Ca ne valait pas le coup ? Tu n’es pas sérieuse ! Tu aurais du m’en parler ! s’énerva-t-il. Je te rappelle que dans un mariage on est deux, je suis autant concerné que toi.  
\- Robin ! dit-elle exaspérée. On ne va pas se disputer maintenant, ce n’est pas le moment.  
Et les soldats, ainsi que cuisiniers, serviteurs, pages et écuyers arrivèrent dans la grande salle sur ces mots, suivi des gardes du roi, ce qui coupa court à leur conversation.  
\- On reparlera de ça plus tard ! lui dit-il néanmoins.  
Et à ce moment, le roi prit la parole pour faire son annonce.  
\- Mon cher peuple et habitants de Nottingham, je vous ai convoqué pour vous présenter votre nouveau shérif ! dit-il en désignant Allan de la main.  
Après des murmures et des exclamations de surprises, un brouhaha d’applaudissement se fit entendre de plus en plus fort dans la salle, accompagné même de sifflements et de cris de joie.  
N’importe qui serait mieux que Vasey et Nottingham allait enfin revenir dans la paix, la prospérité et la joie de vivre.  
Allan, d’abord gêné, se prit finalement au jeu et leur fit une révérence puis tourna sur lui-même les bras ouverts pour se présenter, leur proférant des mercis à tout va.   
\- Ca y est ! Il a déjà un orgueil gros comme une pastèque ! Ca promet ! se moqua Much, se qui fit rire nos outlaws.  
\- J’ai une autre annonce à faire ! Où plutôt un service à vous demander ! dit Richard en élevant la voix pour faire cesser le bruit à la gloire du nouveau shérif. J’aurai besoin de vous tous et de vos compétences pour m’organiser un mariage ! dit-il en souriant en direction de Robin et Marian. Je le veux somptueux et grandiose ! Et ceci pour ce soir ! On le fera ici !  
Le brouhaha reprit de stupeur.  
\- Ce soir ? Mais votre altesse …  
Robin ne put continuer sa phrase, interrompu par l’intéressé :  
\- Il n’y a pas de mais ! C’est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi et l’Angleterre ! Tous les deux ! précisa-t-il en s’adressant à Marian.   
Puis il se rapprocha pour ne s’adressait qu’à eux deux :  
\- Et puis c’est un peu pour moi ! J’ai envie d’une belle grande fête pour mon retour !   
Ce qui était un peu vrai, mais c’était surtout pour leur faire accepter son cadeau.  
\- Oh et autre chose ! continua-t-il pour rappeler les villageois qui partait déjà pour essayer de faire comme il pouvait pour satisfaire le roi. Je veux que tous les habitants de Nottingham participent ! Aux préparatifs comme au banquet. Prenez les réserves de nourriture du château pour leur permettre de festoyer avec nous ! Et même l’argent si nécessaire !  
Ces paroles provoquèrent des élans de joie et des mercis balbutiés de la part de la populace.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé de faire ça ! dit Marian.  
\- J’y tiens ! lui répondit Richard en posant une main sur son bras.  
\- Merci ! murmura-t-elle.  
\- Et que la mariée soit resplendissante ! acheva-t-il. Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle, entrainant avec lui le nouveau shérif pour lui parler de ses futurs projets de politique intérieur.  
Une servante s’approcha de Marian et l’arracha à Robin :  
\- Venez Milady ! On va s’occuper de vous !  
Elle s’éloigna de son ex, présent et futur époux à regret en continuant de le fixer pendant qu’elle quittait à son tour la pièce. Robin la regardait aussi dans un « je suis désolé » silencieux mais aussi dans un mélange de peur et d’excitation à ce qui les attendaient dans quelques heures.  
\- Venez Milord ! On va s’occuper de vous ! dit Much à Robin en riant, reprenant les mots de la servante et le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.  
\- Il faut vraiment que tu sois suicidaire pour accepter de te faire remettre la corde au cou une seconde fois ! lui dit Petit Jean en rigolant pour le taquiner.  
\- Pas suicidaire ! Juste amoureux ! lui répondit Robin dans un sourire à la fois espiègle et mystérieux.  
Et nos outlaws quittèrent tous la salle dans les rires.


	25. Préparatifs

L’après midi fut très active. Tous avaient quelque chose à faire et les pages qui glandaient se faisaient réprimander. Malgré la charge importante de travail à fournir et le défi à relever, tous travaillaient dans la bonne humeur. Les vieilles servantes dressaient la table en chantant pendant que les plus jeunes s’amusaient à flirter avec les soldats, qui les aidaient à porter leur fardeau. Nottingham revenait à la vie, comme le phœnix renaissant de ses cendres.  
Comme pour faire écho à l’humeur générale, le soleil brillait de milles feux à travers les fenêtres, ce qui confirmait que cette journée serait magnifique.  
Djaq et Petit Jean entrèrent dans une chambre à l’étage, celle où Marian subissait les chamailleries des couturières qui n’arrivaient pas à se mettre d’accord sur la coupe à donner à la robe de mariée. Mais elle eut un regain de joie et d’espoir d’échapper un moment à cette situation en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.  
\- Tu nous as demandé ? lui dit Petit Jean.  
\- Oui, oui ! Entrez ! leur dit-elle en leur faisant signe d’entrer de la main. Puis elle s’adressa aux deux couturières qui lui tournaient autour pour fixer les bouts de tissu : Pourriez-vous nous laisser un petit moment s’il vous plait ?  
\- Mais on n’aura jamais fini à temps ! larmoya la plus jeune.  
\- Seulement quelques minutes, je vous le promets !  
Et les deux femmes finirent par s’exécuter, contraintes.  
\- Tu as une tête d’enterrement ! Je te rappelle que c’est ton mariage aujourd’hui ! lui dit Djaq, compatissante.  
\- Djaq, suis mon expérience, choisis un mariage le plus simple possible ! dit-elle d’une moue dépitée qui fit rire les deux autres.  
\- Allons ! la consola Petit Jean. C’est censé être le plus beau jour de votre vie.  
\- Mais je l’ai déjà vécu ce jour là ! leur rappela-t-elle.  
\- Oui ! Mais pas devant tous tes amis, et la personne la plus importante d’Angleterre ! Ca donne du poids à ton mariage. Au moins maintenant, on ne pourra plus dire que votre mariage n’est pas légitime ! lui dit Djaq.  
\- Oui ! Tu as raison !   
Et la future mariée descendit de sa petite estrade pour se rapprocher de ses deux amis.  
\- Je vous ai fait venir car j’ai quelque chose à vous demander !  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! C’est toi la reine aujourd’hui ! lui dit Djaq dans un sourire affectueux que Marian lui rendit.  
\- Djaq ! commença-t-elle en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. J’aimerai que tu sois mon témoin !  
\- Oh Marian ! Evidemment ! répondit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune maman.  
Une fois leur étreinte passée, celle-ci se tourna vers Jean.  
\- Mon père n’étant malheureusement plus de ce monde, accepterais-tu de me mener jusqu’à l’autel ?  
Petite Jean, ému, en eut la larme à l’œil, et au bout d’un instant, sa boule dans la gorge se défie et il finit par réussir à lui répondre :  
\- Ce sera un véritable honneur pour moi !  
\- Non, l’honneur sera pour moi ! lui répondit-elle en l’étreignant à son tour.  
Mais les deux couturières firent leur apparition, brisant l’intensité de ce moment.  
\- Il faut continuer milady si vous voulez être prête à temps.  
Marian acquiesça et remonta sur l’estrade, parée à l’ennuyeuse fin d’après midi qui l’attendait quand Matthew qui avait été placé dans un berceau près de sa mère se mit à pleurer. La jeune maman s’apprêtait à aller consoler son fils quand elle essuya un regard de remontrance de la part de la plus âgée des femmes qui s’activaient autour d’elle.  
Ddaq décida donc de venir à son secours :  
\- Laisse je m’en occupe !  
\- Merci !  
Et Marian regarda la jeune femme prendre son fils dans ses bras avec une extrême délicatesse et sourit :  
\- Tu t’entraines ?  
Ddaq ne répondit pas mais sourit, ce qui implicitement confirma à Marian ses dires.  
Et Matthew, qui s’était vite calmé, quitta la pièce avec nos outlaws (qui ne l’étaient d’ailleurs plus maintenant), tous deux heureux et honorés de leur rôle à jouer dans les prochaines heures.


	26. Un mariage à célébrer

La petite église de Nottingham était pleine à craquer. Tout le monde attendait impatiemment l’arrivée de la mariée, en particulier Robin, nerveux. La reine Aliénor lui avait fait l’honneur de l’accompagner jusqu’à l’autel derrière lequel se trouvait son fils, car Vasey ayant fait le ménage dans les gens qui l’entouraient, il n’y avait aucun religieux pour célébrer le mariage. Cette tache incombait donc naturellement à Richard.  
Djaq essayait d’apaiser le futur marié en face d’elle du regard lorsque Marian fit enfin son entrée, aux côté de Petit Jean, habillé pour l’occasion.  
La mariée quant à elle portait une magnifique robe bustier gris-bleutée resserrée à la taille qui découvrait entièrement ses épaules et ses bras et qui descendait jusqu’à ses pieds. Une superbe mais discrète chaine en argent ornait son cou nu et un diadème argenté incrusté de pierre précieuse retenait un léger voile qui drapait sa chevelure laissée libre dans son dos.  
Robin eu le souffle coupé devant la magnifique créature qui venait d’entrer et il ne fut pas le seul puisque des soupirs d’admiration raisonnèrent dans toute l’église.   
Marian, intimidée et mal à l’aise devant tous ces regards fixés sur elle, prit appui au loin dans les yeux de Robin pour lui donner du courage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à parcourir l’allée qui la menait, sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu’à son but : l’élu de son cœur.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, ils échangèrent un sourire timide et se tournèrent vers la personne qui allait les marier : le roi d’Angleterre, qui prit la parole.  
\- Mes chères amis, habitants de Nottingham, nous sommes réunis ici en cet instant pour célébrer le mariage de notre illustre et légendaire hors-la-loi, noble défenseur des opprimés et de la justice, seigneur de Locksley, j’ai nommé Robin Hood ; et de sa magnifique mais non moins courageuse promise : Marian Fitzwalter.  
Si vous permettez je ferais court ! dit-il plus bas aux futurs mariés. Je n’y connais rien en religion non plus ! leur avoua-t-il en riant. Et puis la cérémonie on s’en fiche, c’est ce qui vient après qui est amusant ! dit-il à Robin dans un clin d’œil entendu, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je parle du banquet bien sûr ! précisa-t-il à Marian devant son regard accusateur.  
Et il redevint un peu plus sérieux afin de commencer la cérémonie.  
\- Lord Robin de Locksley, comte de Huntington, acceptez-vous de prendre cette magnifique femme à vos côtés pour épouse, de l’aimer, de la chérir, de lui être fidèle (dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, car visiblement ce n’était pas le fort de notre bien aimé roi), de complaire à ses moindres désirs (dit-il en s’adressant à Marian d’un air entendu) jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Robin, qui se retenait de rire, reprit son sérieux pour répondre à sa question, regardant Marian droit dans les yeux :  
\- Oui je le veux !  
\- Parfait, au moins un qui est d’accord, la moitié du travail est fait ! dit-il en se tournant maintenant vers la mariée pendant que des rires emplissaient le lieu sacré.  
Marian Fitzwalter, fille d’Edward, comte de Knighton, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme ici présent pour époux, de l’aimer et le chérir, du moins s’il le mérite, de le ramener dans le droit chemin si besoin, vous avez le droit de le frapper s’il le faut ! lui dit-il plus bas, même si presque tout le monde avait entendu, ce qui ramena un rire général dans l’église. Blablabla, jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ! écourta-t-il.  
Marian, qui essaya de reprendre son sérieux aussi, regarda néanmoins Robin dans les yeux avant de répondre :  
\- Oui je le veux !  
C’est ce moment que choisi le petit Matthew, dans les bras de Will, pour se manifester par ce qui ressembla à un rire.  
\- Je crois qu’il le veut aussi ! dit Richard, ce qui bien sûr fit rire l’assistance de plus belle.  
Robin et Marian regardèrent ensemble leur fils, amusés et attendris.  
\- Bon ! Soyons un peu sérieux ! reprit le roi.  
\- Un peu ? ironisa Marian.  
\- Vous avez l’alliance ? demanda-t-il à Much.  
Celui-ci, choisi bien évidemment témoin de Robin par ce dernier, s’approcha et lui donna un anneau que le marié enfila avec douceur autour du doigt de la jeune femme. Marian, ayant reconnu l’alliance de la mère de Robin, le regarda avec surprise mais aussi avec émotion, sachant parfaitement ce qu’elle représentait.  
Ils se regardaient avec plein de tendresse et d’amour quand le roi conclut la cérémonie :  
\- Je vous déclare donc à présent mari et femme !  
Et Robin s’approcha de sa femme pour l’embrasser sous les applaudissements de l’assistance, faisant ainsi de Marian officiellement son épouse, et indirectement, de Matthew son fils légitime.

Après avoir signé les registres officiels, les jeunes mariés, suivis de toutes les personnes présentes, quittèrent la petite église.  
Mais Marian fut extrêmement surprise et gênée quand ils furent, avec Robin, tous deux acclamés par la foule au dehors.  
En effet, il n’y avait pas seulement les habitants de Nottingham qui étaient présents, mais aussi tous ceux des villages aux alentours : Clun, Nettlestone, ainsi que bien sûr Knighton et Locksley.  
Nottingham, connue comme étant la plus grande ville de la région, paraissait à présent bien minuscule avec ces plusieurs centaines de personnes en son sein.  
Tous étaient venus fêter la destitution du Shérif et le mariage de l’année : celui de leur sauveur.  
Richard arriva derrière notre couple :  
\- Ils sont tous là pour vous ! Je crois qu’ils vous doivent autant, si ce n’est plus que je ne vous dois. Grace à votre combat durant ces années, vous leur offrez une nouvelle vie. Une vie où le travail ne sera pas vain. Et avec ce mariage et l’union de Knighton et Locksley, vous devenez par conséquent les nobles les plus puissants et influents du Nottinghamshire à présent. A vous de ne pas les décevoir !  
Puis le roi s’adressa à la foule :  
\- Mon cher peuple, laissez moi vous présenter Lord et Lady de Locksley !   
C’était la première fois qu’ils étaient annoncés comme tel, en tant que mari et femme, et Marian eut un pincement au cœur, amplifié par les applaudissements et les cris qui résonnaient dans tout son être.  
\- Embrassez la mariée ! demanda Richard à Robin. Ils n’ont pas pu assister à la cérémonie, vous pouvez leur reproduire le final, qu’ils ne soient pas venus pour rien ! dit-il dans un sourire.   
Robin ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à sa requête. Il se rapprocha de sa femme et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, se prenant au jeu car cela lui donnait une raison, même s’il n’en avait pas besoin, d’embrasser sa femme.  
Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, et quand elles furent enfin en contact, des acclamations s’élevèrent, raisonnant dans toute la ville.  
Et le roi, fier de ses héros, leva les mains au ciel pour amplifier ce baiser, ce qui fit redoubler les applaudissements de la foule.  
\- Bon ! dit-il après un instant. Ce n’est pas le tout mais j’ai soif ! Que la fête commence ! hurla-t-il en claquant les mains, ce qui causa de plus belle des cris de joie dans la foule.  
Et il se dirigea ensuite, d’un pas pressé, vers la grande salle du château, ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de nos mariés.  
\- Alors allons-y ! dit Robin à Marian en lui tendant le bras, s’efforçant dorénavant à avoir de bonnes manières dignes de sa condition, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Marian. Mais dans un sourire amusé, elle lui donna ce qu’il demandait, à savoir sa main et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le château.

La fête battait son plein. Le vin, sortit des réserves personnelles de Vasey, coulait à flots. La grande salle était devenue une immense piste de danse malgré que des rires recouvraient la musique.  
Des tables de fortune à l’extérieur avaient été installées pour que tout le monde puisse festoyer. Les villageois riaient de bon cœur aussi.   
Marian, qui s’était écarté du vacarme et de la chaleur de la grande salle, les regardait à travers une fenêtre. Elle eut chaud au cœur en les voyant manger à leur faim. C’est ce qu’elle avait toujours souhaité durant ses missions nocturnes en tant que Nightwatchman. Elle sourit même en pensant qu’ils risquaient bien d’être malades à manger pour quatre comme ils le faisaient, alors qu’ils n’avaient pas l’habitude.  
Elle sentit soudain un bras lui enserrer la taille, et sans même se retourner, posa sa tête contre le torse de son mari dans un sourire rêveur et amoureux.  
Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, à observer le bonheur qu’ils lisaient dans les yeux en contrebas. Puis Marian se détacha à regret pour pouvoir regarder Robin dans les yeux.  
\- Tu ne m’as pas dit comment tu as réussi à te procurer la bague de ta mère.  
Robin lui sourit.  
\- Je suis allé à Locksley cet après-midi !  
\- Elle y est restée depuis tous ce temps ? Comment ça se fait que Guy ne soit jamais tombé dessus ?  
\- C’est tout ce qu’il me reste de ma mère ! Tu te doutes que je l’avais bien caché.   
\- Donne cette bague à la Lady de ton cœur, celle que tu épouseras par amour et qui portera avec fierté et respect le nom de Locksley ! dit-elle en regardant la dite bague, prononçant ainsi les derniers mots que la mère de Robin avait articulé sur son lit de mort à son jeune fils.  
Robin acquiesça, les yeux tristes à ce souvenir.  
\- Je tenais absolument à ce que tu la portes. C’était une promesse.  
\- Je la porterai avec honneur ! lui répondit-elle avant de l’embrasser avec passion.  
Mais ils furent interrompus par Much qui les cherchait :  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? On vous attend ! Je te rappelle que tu dois inviter la mariée à danser !  
Marian éclata de rire devant la moue de Robin, connaissant très bien son aversion pour ce loisir.  
\- On arrive ! dit-il, dépité et nullement pressé de subir ce moment.  
\- S’il n’y a que ça, je veux bien me dévouer ! dit Much dans un sourire chaleureux en offrant son bras à Marian pour taquiner son ancien maitre car même s’il connaissait aussi la répugnance de Robin à danser, il savait aussi qu’elle serait moindre à côté du fait de laisser sa femme danser avec un autre homme.  
Et effectivement, Robin s’empressa de prendre la main de Marian avant lui pour se diriger vers la piste de danse.  
Marian se retourna vers Much et ils se regardèrent dans un sourire entendu.  
Et ils se mirent ainsi à danser, incitant les invités à faire de même, ce qui hérita Petit Jean qui ne put faire autrement qu’accepter, contraint, l’invitation d’Aliénor qui faisait ouvertement des avances depuis le début de la soirée à son « Big Bear », causant plus des rires qu’une gêne de la part de son royal fils.  
Will finit par à son tour inviter sa belle à danser, ce qu’elle accepta avec une grande joie, reléguant ainsi la garde de Matthew à Much qui fut ravi et de ce fait pas le moins du monde vexé de n’avoir aucune cavalière.  
Allan pour sa part s’amusait comme un fou devant les blagues de Richard, déjà bien grisé.  
\- Allan mon cher, allez nous chercher à boire !  
Notre Shérif s’empressa avec une grande joie d’obéir à cet ordre mais renversa par inadvertance, en se levant, le plateau de nourriture qu’une jeune et jolie servante venait d’apporter.  
Allan, confus, se baissa pour ramasser les bêtises qu’il avait causées.  
\- Non ! Laissez !  
Mais Allan s’était déjà relevé, une cuisse de poulet à la main quand il changea aussitôt d’attitude :  
\- Bonsoir ! dit-il d’un ton charmeur ! Allan A Dale, nouveau shérif de Notthingham ! se présenta-t-il.  
\- Oui, je sais ! répondit la jeune femme, plus amusée par sa maladresse que gênée comme elle aurait du l’être devant un homme de sa condition.  
\- Ah oui ! Et vous ?  
\- Valentine !   
\- Valentine ! Mais quel joli nom.  
\- Ne faites pas attention à lui chère demoiselle ! Notre shérif a tendance à dire beaucoup de bêtises ! Et je pense aussi qu’il a pris la grosse tête ! intervint Robin, soulagé d’avoir accomplit son devoir, pour taquiner Allan. Arrête de draguer, ça fait mauvais genre ! lui dit-il de son sourire espiègle qui donnait souvent à Marian des envies de l’étrangler et en même temps de l’embrasser à chaque fois.  
La servante, amusée, préféra néanmoins s’éclipser après avoir récupéré le morceau de volaille qu’Allan tenait toujours dans sa main.  
\- Pourquoi tu me casses mon coup ?  
\- Elle est trop bien pour toi ! lui répondit-il d’un air navré, en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule.  
\- Au fait Robin ! le rappela Allan tandis qu’il s’éloignait. Tu n’aurais pas émis quelques mots à mon sujet au roi par hasard ? dit-il soupçonneux quant à ses nouvelles fonctions.  
\- Moi ? Quelle idée ! lui répondit Robin innocemment, mais dans un ton d’ignorance exagéré.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Allan ne le remercia pas directement mais Robin comprit son intention et il lui sourit avant de se diriger vers Marian.  
\- Oh Robin ! On va garder Matthew cette nuit ! l’interrompit Will, un bras autour des épaules de Djaq qui portait le bébé, dans un petit sourire entendu qui à son grand étonnement, fit rougir le grand Robin Hood. Le jeune homme réussit malgré tout à balbutier un merci avant d’aller rejoindre sa femme. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l’oreille avant de l’entrainer discrètement hors de la pièce.


	27. Une nouvelle vie commence

\- Où m’emmènes-tu ? demanda Marian, entrainée par Robin qui courait presque en lui tenant la main.  
\- Chez nous !  
\- Chez nous ?  
Les mots de Robin lui firent enfin prendre conscience qu’effectivement ils avaient un chez eux à présent et une vague d’excitation mélangée de joie la fit frissonner jusqu’aux tréfonds de son âme. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient ce qu’elle avait ardemment souhaité durant ses nuits à attendre puis pleurer Robin pendant sa grossesse. Il était vivant et revenu. Il avait ramené le roi en Angleterre. Ils avaient destitué le cruel Vasey, s’étaient marié. Et ils avaient à présent une maison, Locksley, où ils allaient, avec Matthew, pouvoir vivre heureux jusqu’à leur mort. Leur plan avait réussi, Marian n’en revenait pas. Une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue tandis que Robin, qui avait compris, la regarda avec des yeux emplis d’amour et lui essuya sa joue du pouce avant de la faire monter derrière lui sur sa monture.  
La nuit était douce et illuminée par la lune, radieuse. On aurait dit que ce magnifique astre partageait avec eux ce bonheur intense qu’ils ressentaient, et représentait concrètement l’état de leur cœur : rayonnant de joie et d’amour.  
Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Marian, blottit contre son mari, pouvait sentir sa respiration et entendre son cœur battre, battre pour elle et leur fils.  
Elle se sentait nerveuse à ce qui allait suivre. Ils allaient enfin se retrouver seuls. Seuls et pendant toute une nuit, ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois, depuis leur union en terre sainte. Elle appréhendait, mais ce n’était pas du tout la même appréhension que lors de son mariage avec Guy. C’était cette fois-ci une appréhension mélangée à de l’excitation, le genre qui vous donne des frissons mélangés à une onde de chaleur dans le bas du ventre et du dos.  
Le manoir était éclairé. Tous les habitants de Locksley n’étaient donc pas au mariage pensa-t-elle.  
Robin, descendu de cheval, la prit dans ses bras pour l’aider à faire de même et en profita même pour l’embrasser quand leurs bouches furent au même niveau. Puis ils restèrent un petit moment à se fixer, Marian lui caressant les cheveux, quand finalement il entremêla les doigts aux siens pour l’entrainer vers la maison.  
La pièce, bien qu’éclairée, était vide. Thornton avait eu la délicatesse de se retirer dans ses quartiers pensa Robin dans un sourire. Sans un mot, Robin continua sa route, sa main toujours dans celle de sa femme et monta les escaliers lentement, puis une fois arriver sur le palier, porta sa femme qui surprise, poussa un petit cri.  
\- Robin qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Rien ! J’applique la coutume ! dit-il innocemment dans un regard espiègle.  
Et c’est ainsi qu’ils franchirent le seuil de leur chambre.  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! s’exclama Marian pendant que Robin la reposait à terre. T’es pas croyable ! lui dit-elle dans une petite moquerie gentille mais touchée.  
\- C’est aussi pour ça que je suis venu cet après midi ! se justifia-t-il. J’avais des directives à donner !  
En effet, la chambre était magnifique, éclairée par des dizaines de bougies disposées un peu partout. Et des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol et le lit.  
\- Je voulais que tu aies une nuit de noce digne de ce nom. Celle que je n’ai pas pu t’offrir la dernière fois !  
\- Mais ma nuit de noce fut magnifique et inoubliable Robin ! lui répondit-elle dans un sourire rassurant.  
\- Oui, dans une malheureuse tente minable aux fins fonds du désert !  
\- Mais j’étais avec toi Robin, et c’est ce qui compte le plus. Je serais toujours bien et heureuse n’importe où du moment que tu es avec moi ! lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui et en l’embrassant avec tout l’amour et le désir dont elle était capable. Ils s’embrassèrent ainsi un long moment puis s’écartèrent (juste un petit peu) pour reprendre leur souffle.  
Robin regarda sa femme au fond des yeux, cherchant à atteindre son âme.  
\- Je t’aime comme je n’aurais jamais cru possible Lady Marian de Locksley.  
\- Je t’admire, te respecte et t’adore à en perdre la raison Lord Robin de Locksley, seigneur et maitre de mon cœur !  
Et le cliquetis d’une serrure se fit entendre. Une porte se ferma sur nous, mais une autre s’ouvrit à eux : celle du bonheur, d’un avenir heureux et surtout ensemble.


	28. Epilogue

**Village de Locksley**

Le village était plein de vie. C’était l’été et le soleil inondait de chaleur les enfants qui jouaient dehors pendant que leurs parents travaillaient.  
Dans le manoir, l’ambiance était à la fête. En effet, Marian et Robin avaient convié nos ex outlaws pour l’anniversaire du jeune Lord. Tous étaient attablés autour d’un copieux repas et riaient de bon cœur. Much profitait d’être chez son ancien maitre pour jouer au tonton et faisait sautiller le jeune Matthew sur ses genoux.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a grandi ! Il est lourd.  
\- Pas plus que la semaine dernière Much ! répondit Marian, amusée devant l’attitude possessive de Much qui donnait l’impression de ne pas avoir vu le nourrisson depuis des mois.  
Fait attention, tu vas le rendre malade ! continua-t-elle.  
\- Mais non regardez, il sourit ! Il est tout content d’être sur les genoux de tonton Much, hein Matthy ! s’adressa-t-il, gaga, au bébé.  
Mais c’est à ce moment que, comme pour donner raison à sa mère, Matthew régurgita son déjeuner sur le pauvre Much qui fit une moue telle que la tablée explosa de rire et Allan se força à ne pas s’écrouler par terre.  
Marian, amusée, vint à la rescousse de Much en apportant de quoi l’essuyer et reprit son fils dans ses bras.  
\- Oui c’est ça, marrez-vous ! dit-il, vexé, en enlevant sa veste.  
\- Tu l’as cherché Much ! répondit Robin, se retenant de pas s’écrouler de rire comme l’était Allan, qui commença même à toussoter tellement il riait.  
\- T’étouffe pas ! lui dit Will en lui tapotant dans le dos.  
\- Ne te moque pas ! Ca pourrait bien t’arriver un jour ! continua Djaq à l’adresse du nouveau Shérif d’un air entendu, ce qui le fit se calmer instantanément :  
\- Alors là ça ne risque pas !  
\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Allan ! On ne sait pas ce que l’avenir nous réserve ! lui dit Jean dans un clin d’œil.  
\- Tiens, en parlant de ça ! Comment va ton fils ? lui demanda Robin.  
En effet, n’étant plus un hors la loi et n’ayant donc plus besoin de se cacher dans les bois, Petit Jean s’était rapproché de son fils. Il souffrait évidemment beaucoup de voir Alice avec Luke, son nouveau mari, mais il était content de la voir heureuse, et au moins il profitait de chaque seconde avec son fils, ce qui suffisait à son bonheur.  
\- Bien ! Hier je lui ai appris à se servir d’un bâton !  
\- Et je parie qu’il est meilleur que toi ! le taquina Allan.  
\- C’est vrai qu’il se débrouille déjà très bien ! répondit-il, ignorant la remarque.  
\- Mais il faut dire qu’il a un très bon professeur ! lui dit Djaq pour le défendre.  
\- Et votre mariage, il en est où ? demanda Marian à la jeune femme.  
\- Ca avance. Mais on veut faire ça bien et prendre notre temps. Le mois prochain normalement !  
\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin d’aide…  
\- Oui je le sais. Merci !  
\- D’ailleurs Robin, on aimerait bien que tu accepte de le célébrer ! demanda Will à son « seigneur ».  
\- Ce sera un immense honneur mes amis !  
\- Merci ! dirent les futurs mariés à l’unisson.  
\- Moi aussi je vais bientôt me marier !  
Un silence se fit alors dans la pièce et tous les regards convergèrent vers Much, étonnés.  
\- Bah quoi, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?  
\- Avec qui ? Ton bonnet ? se moqua Allan.  
\- C’est ça moque toi. Moi au moins je ne finirai pas mes jours aigri et seul.  
Allan perdit son sourire, surpris par la répartie inhabituelle de Much. Celui-ci répondit néanmoins à la question :  
\- Avec une femme figure-toi ! Jolie et merveilleuse.  
\- Eve ? demanda Marian.  
Much acquiesça.  
\- Tu sais qui c’est ? demanda Robin, surpris.  
C’est à ce moment que Much se rendit compte qu’en effet il n’avait jamais parlé de sa bien-aimée à quiconque, pas même à son meilleur ami. Donc seule Marian était en fait au courant des sentiments qu’avait toujours éprouvé Much à l’égard de la jeune femme.  
\- Toi aussi ! répondit Marian. C’était la servante de Much à Bonchurch quand il a été promu comte par Vasey ! expliqua Marian.  
Robin sembla réfléchir :  
\- Ah oui ! Félicitation, elle est très mignonne ! dit Robin à l’égard de son ex serviteur mais il se prit aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes par sa femme.  
\- Mais pas aussi jolie que toi ma chérie ! se rattrapa-il sur un ton espiègle qui n’énerva Marian que davantage.  
Bon, alors trinquons à nos deux futurs mariages ! dit-il pour changer de sujet car celui-ci devenait épineux et il ne voulait pas d’une dispute, surtout devant ses amis.  
\- Et à ton anniversaire ! dirent les autres en cœur en levant leur verre.

Le reste de l’après midi se passa dans la même ambiance festive, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se remémorèrent leurs activités de hors la loi et les invités partirent assez tard dans la soirée.  
\- J’ai cru qu’ils ne partiraient jamais ! dit Robin à Marian alors qu’il enlevait ses chaussures dans leur chambre.  
\- Robin ! Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a l’occasion de les avoir tous en même temps et dans la même pièce !  
\- Je sais ! Ça m’a fait plaisir mais je voudrais passer un peu de temps seul avec ma femme ! lui dit-il en passant derrière elle pour lui enserrer la taille et lui mordiller l’oreille.  
\- Robin ! Tu as du temps avec moi tous les jours ! se moqua-t-elle.  
\- Pas assez ! se plaignit-il avant de s’aventurer dans le cou de la jeune femme et en délaçant sa robe.  
\- Robin attend ! Je ne t’ai pas donné ton cadeau !  
\- Mais je suis en train de l’ouvrir !  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça andouille ! se moqua-t-elle en se dégageant.  
Robin la laissa s’éloigner à regret et s’assit sur le lit en la regardant sortir un petit paquet de l’armoire.  
Elle le lui tendit un vint s’asseoir près de lui, une lueur enjouée mais en même temps angoissée dans les yeux.  
\- C’est fait main ! lui dit-elle. Je m’ennuyais alors je me suis mise au tricot !  
\- Au tricot ? Toi ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça !  
\- C’est pour la bonne cause ! rétorqua-t-elle, pinçant les lèvres d’appréhension pendant que Robin ouvrait le paquet.  
Il en sortit deux minuscules petits chaussons en laine.  
\- Merci mais je crois que ça va être trop petit !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu peux être bête ! Ils ne sont pas pour toi idiot !  
C’est alors qu’enfin il comprit et ouvrit grand la bouche, ne pouvant sortir aucun son, complètement abasourdi.  
Marian, amusée, la lui ferma doucement.  
\- C’est vrai ?  
Elle acquiesça vigoureusement.  
\- Tu en es sûre ?  
\- Oui ! murmura-t-elle.  
Il la prit alors dans ses bras, se leva, et la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant de bonheur.  
\- Je t’aime ! hurla-t-il, ce qui la fit rire aussi.  
\- Moi aussi je t’aime mais chut ! Tu vas réveiller Matthew !  
Il s’écarta d’elle et posa une main sur son ventre.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce sera une fille ! Aussi belle et têtue que sa mère !  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Une intuition !  
\- Une intuition ! se moqua-t-elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si on l’appelait comme ta mère ?  
\- Comme ma mère ?  
\- Tu m’as fait le cadeau de donner à notre fils le nom de mon père, ce serait bien qu’on donne celui de ta mère à notre fille !  
Marian réfléchit :  
\- D’accord ! Va pour une fille belle et têtue qui s’appellera Isabella !

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Et bravo pour votre courage.  
> J'ai écrit une suite à cette fic intitulée A New Era (rated Mature)

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires sont les bienvenues.


End file.
